Transcendent Gemini: The Trio of Legend
by Xion409
Summary: Transcendent Gemini is based off of an RP between me and some friends. The story is split up into 3 parts, but I'm posting the series in a 3-1-2 order, meaning that the 3rd series -this one- comes first. Once it's all posted, you can read it in any order. The third series takes place after 358/2 Days, and what would happen if Xion had not died, and many other things. Enjoy!
1. The Silent Blessing

Suspended in the middle of the air, almost as if he was standing on nothing, a boy, Roxas was his name, was fighting a battle he never thought he would fight. The fight was a battle with his best friend...Xion.

"Please stop! You don't have to do this!" Roxas cried to Xion, who was sending dark aura flying all over the place. Dodging and jumping off the invisible walls that kept Roxas sealed into the battle area, Roxas kept trying to plead with Xion to try to get her to stop fighting. Xion was in a suit of armor that completely covered her body and face.

After a few minutes of fighting, Roxas realized calling to her was going to do nothing. And in this moment a horrible thought shot through Roxas's mind. "Maybe…I have to kill Xion…" This thought alone made Roxas feel terrible. But he thought it had to be done, there was no going back.

"Stop holding back!" Xion yells. Her voice echoed and deepened a bit.

"I don't want to fight you!" Roxas pleads.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing near where they were standing. The person was hiding behind a wall, peering in horror at the fighting duo.

"_Who…who is that…?"_ Roxas thought to himself as he dodged more attacks.

Roxas couldn't get a good view of the person, from what he could tell, it was someone with a black cloak that resembled the Org's Coat. "_Wait…why the heck would an Org member be watching our battle?!" _Roxas thought as he tried to get a closer look at the Org member. On slightly closer inspection, the watcher had Blonde hair, and looked to be female.

"_LARXENE?! OH GOD."_ Roxas thought. But…the girl didn't *look* like Larxene at all. She was shorter than Larxene, and had longer blonde hair.

"_Wait…so if that's not Larxene, than who is it?" _Roxas thinks to himself.

Then, out of nowhere. Xion stopped dead in her tracks. Then all of the darkness that she had was sort of flowing out of her. Roxas was puzzled by this. Then as he peered from Xion back to the strange girl, he saw the girl was…_taking darkness from Xion. _Roxas being even MORE confused by this, decided it was not worth questioning. You could say he filed this whole situation under "A Silent Blessing".

Turning his attention back to Xion he saw the armor covering her was gone leaving her regular Organization Cloak left, and there Xion was, sort of suspended in the air. Then as Xion falls from where she was suspended from on the invisible floor, Xion whispers softly "Roxas…I'm…sorry…"

"XION!" Roxas yells as he runs to Xion. Just then, the invisible floor under them starts to crack, as if it was smashed glass. Roxas ran for Xion, and just as he was about to reach her, the floor under them breaks, and they fall back onto the ground, and at the bottom of the Clock Tower, where they were fighting.

Roxas dodge rolls and lands underneath Xion, catching her. "Are you ok?!" He says worryingly.

"Huh…? What happened?" Xion says in a puzzled tone.

Roxas places Xion back on the ground in front of him, hugs Xion tightly and says "…Darkness. It tried to take you…."

"It did?! What do you mean?!" Xion says in a shocked tone.

"Wait! Calm down! You should take a break." Roxas says. Just then, he remembered that girl that took the darkness from Xion, but as he looked to see where she was standing, the girl was already long gone.

"Ok! But I'm pretty sure I'm ok!" Xion says cheerfully. Roxas was overjoyed to see Xion was ok. No, more than ok. She was…More cheerful than she was before. Maybe she realized that she _does _belong in this world.


	2. I Would Miss You

**Author's Note: The first eight or so parts are told in Xion's POV. After Part 8, it's told from the third person point of view. Just thought I'd let you guys know. ^^**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Roxas says to me in a worried tone. I was starting to wonder why he was so worried still. I mean I know I could have died and stuff. But I'm ok now! I guess he'll be ok in a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine! Please stop worrying!" I say. I was trying to be cheerful, so maybe it would cheer him up.

"Ok…I'm sorry…" He apologizes. "I don't mean to still be worried but…"

"Nono! It's fine! Just try to be positive from now on ok?" I say. I smile after I say this, so maybe I could get him to smile back.

"Ok!" He says. Now he finally has a more cheerful tone.

When we finally made it back to The Castle That Never Was, I see some of the other Organization Members in the room, one of them being Demyx. He was a really nice guy, and he was a good friend of mine.

"XION!" Demyx yells. Before he noticed me, he looked as if he was worried about something. Maybe it was me he was worried about.

Then Demyx hugs me REALLY TIGHT. I was surprised he even hugged me at all.

"Hey Demyx! It's good to see you too" I say. I started laughing a bit at the end of my sentence.

"Um...Xion I was worried about you! Never go off and uh…Do that again ok?" He says in a stern voice. But his voice was kinda nerdy in my opinion, so it made him sound kinda funny when he was trying to be serious.

"Okay!" And, as I look up at Demyx's face…I see something off about him. Instead of his eyes being the normal bright Green they were a…Gray color?! What?

I blink and then his eyes were back to his normal bright Green. "Hey, you look kinda tired; you should take a nap Xion." Demyx says to me. I must have given him a pretty confused look if he thought I was tired, since I was wide awake a few seconds ago.

"S-sure…" I say. Then I go back to my room and lay on my bed. I guess I fell asleep, because next thing I know I hear knocking at my door.

"Hello?" I say still half asleep.

"XION!" And as soon as I hear the voice say that, Axel, another Organization Member, walks in.

"Ohi Axel!" I say. I wondered to myself why I said 'Ohi'. I had never seen or used that greeting before. But it felt like I had said it before.

"Oh, a new greeting eh?" Axel says to me. I didn't know if he was mocking me, or just being stupid like always.

"Don't tease me Axel." I say jokingly.

"Haha, suuuuuuure kid." Axel says with a playful tone in his voice.

"Don't call me kid!" I say in a frustrated tone. I hate it when people call me 'Kid'.

"Anyway, I'm happy to see you're ok Xion. I was worried about you y'know…" Axel says while scratching the back of his head like he always did when he said or was saying something awkward.

"Yeah, me too." I reply.

"Well Ms. Sleepy-head. It's almost dinner time, so I suggest you get your lazy behind out of bed." Axel says. I guess he was trying to make a joke, but he was failing at it. I laugh anyway because I figured I was sleeping for a while, because it felt like I was asleep for a least a day.

"Haha. Ok! I'll see you in a bit" I say. Axel leaves the room and says goodbye, just leaving me and my thoughts.

As I go down to the giant hall were all the Organization Members would go, Demyx runs up to me and says "Hey! I'd imagine it would always be a pain in the neck to sit in the back right?"

"Sure..?" I say in a confused tone. Since my number was 14, and the long rectangular table was set up so that the higher numbers sat closer to the front, I was always in the back.

"Well, Luxord is gone! So I was wondering if you would wanna sit in his seat. And so you could be next to me!" Demyx says in a cheerful tone.

"Sure! But is that ok? Will we get in trouble?" I ask worryingly.

"Not a problem! I asked Xiggy to ask Xenmas for me and he told me that The Big N-o dot 1 said it was ok!" Demyx replies.

"Oh cool! Let's go then!" I say. I grab Demyx's hand and run down to the dining room were we would eat dinner. And as always, Xenmas would sit near the top of the table and look all high and mighty. But he was Number 1 in the Organization, so I suppose that gave him a reason to act like that.

And half way through dinner and I was sitting next to Demyx talking to him, it was quite fun actually, because normally I wouldn't sit near him, since he's Number IX (Nine) in the Organization, while I'm number XIV (Fourteen). So, in the middle of the dinner Xenmas starts talking and then he proceeds to say:

"Number XIV…"

I immediately straighten up in my sit and try to look taller than I actually am sitting down.

"You should never have come back, the Organization was through with you…but you still choose to come back." Xemnas says. I was utterly shocked by his words. Then Demyx grabs my hand and holds it, and takes his other hand and pats it on the hand he's holding, maybe he was trying to comfort me or something.

Roxas stands up and says defiantly "You should never say that about someone of you own kind! EVER! No matter WHO they are!"

"Of course you would stand up for the puppet…." Saix says. Saix always ticked me off! He was constantly calling me a puppet! WHICH I AM NOT A PUPPET! I'm a Nobody like everyone else!

"Are you just gonna treat her like dirt, or are you gonna treat her like one of us?!" Roxas argues. He was determined to make sure I was never diminished by anyone ever again.

"No. I have no plans to do such a thing. Is there a problem with that, Number XIII?" Xenmas says. He was such a…a…umm…what's the word?

"Yeah, I do…..Humph, I'm through with this" And Roxas walks away and out of the Dining room.

"ROXAS WAIT!" Axel says as he runs to chase after Roxas.

"Demyx…" I whisper quietly to him.

"That was a disaster…" Demyx replies. I could tell he wasn't expecting Xemnas to say that either.

I get up and chase after Roxas.

"WAIT!" Demyx says.

And as Demyx runs after me, I hear Xemnas say "If you chase after them, you're as traitorous as the lot of them"

Then I stop hearing Demyx chase after me. And as I chase Roxas to outside the Castle That Never Was, I hear voices. I think its Axel and Roxas talking. Then I saw the two of them. Axel was trying to plead with Roxas to come back to the Castle that Never Was.

"You can't turn on the Organization! They'll destroy you!" Axel yells.

"….No one would miss me…." Roxas says as he starts to walk away again.

"I WOULD! I would miss you Roxas, you're my best friend!" Axel pleads.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I would miss you too!" I say as I jump out from the corner I was hiding behind.

"Humph…Thanks for the thought. But I know you're lying." Roxas says.

"Stop it Roxas! We both care about you! More than anything, we're all best friends!" I plead. This was scaring me more than anything. Roxas never thought like this. Something is making him think this…But what….?

Roxas runs almost as quick as a bolt of lightning away from us.

"We have to chase after him Xion! C'mon!" Axel says as he runs full speed after Roxas.

"Right behind you!" I say running as fast as I can. "_Please Roxas…don't do anything foolish…_" I think to myself as I run after Roxas praying to see a happy ending to this nightmare.


	3. Traitors

"I don't think we'll ever catch up with him Axel…" I say with a sad tone. I was still wondering why Xenmas would even _think _to say something like that, let alone say it. Hmm…Maybe Saix told him to say it or something.

"No, we can and we will. I promise." Axel says. I guess he was trying to be hopeful to maybe cheer me up or something.

Then Axel stops dead in his tracks and opens up a Dark Portal. "I think I know where Roxas is. Follow me."

"Are you sure?" I question. I'm confused as to where Axel would think he would have gone.

"Positive." Axel says.

As we walk through the portal, we ended up in Twilight Town. "Twilight Town? You think Roxas is here?" I ask.

"I'm sure of it. This is where we always would go to eat Ice Cream, so I'm pretty sure he would end up here." He explains.

"I see! Let's go search for Roxas!" I say and I spring into search mode, trying to find Roxas.

It was about an hour later and we still hadn't found Roxas. I was starting to give up hope of seeing him again.

"Axel…Maybe we should give up or something…" I say.

"NO! Don't think like that! We're going to find R-" And as Axel says this, out of the corner out of my eye I see something in a Black Cloak running away from us.

"ROXAAAAS!" I yell, chasing after him.

"WAIT XION!" Axel exclaims trying to get my attention.

The hooded figure ran all the way to where the clock tower is, and where Roxas, Axel, and I would eat Ice Cream after we were done with our daily missions for the Organization. I had the figure cornered up on the top of the clock tower.

"Why did you bother chasing me…?" Roxas says as he takes off his black hood that was shrouding his face.

"Because we're your friends, Axel and I. We'll always be your friends, no matter what! I don't care about the Organization anymore! All I care about is us being together as friends." I say. Hopefully this would get Roxas to realize that nothing can stand in the way of our friendship, not even being traitors to the Organization.

And, there was a pause. A pause that seemed to last an eternity. Then Roxas puts his hood back on and summons two keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper.  
"Wha?!" I say in confusion. I was confused as to why Roxas would summon his Keyblades at me; maybe I had to smack some sense into him.

"What if you're lying…?" Roxas says, except…Something was off about his voice, as it was someone else completely talking.

"Why would I lie about something like that?!" I say angrily. This was not only confusing me, but starting to scare me.

There was another pause, but shorter. "FINE! I'll have to knock sense into then!" At that moment I summon my Keyblade, Kingdom Key, and start to attack him. Roxas jumps back and retaliates with a slash from his Oathkeeper than a downward slice from his Oblivion.

I get knocked to the ground from the Oblivion's Attack. Then Roxas teleports away, probably to somewhere else on the World.

"I need to find him! Ugh…Why are you being such a pain?" I say complaining a bit to myself.

Then I hear Axel walking up to the top of the clock tower to ask me if I was hurt and if I was ok.

After another 15 minutes or so of searching, I finally see Roxas again, but this time away from the Clock Tower, on a sort of Street in Twilight Town.

"Roxas!" I yell. And this time Roxas turns around and says "Xion?! Axel?! You came looking for me?"

"_You're telling me he doesn't remember seeing me the first time?!" _

"Of course we would!" Axel and I say in sync with each other.

"We're your best friends! Of course we would look for you!" I say.

"And Roxas, don't worry about being a traitor. If your one, than I am too." Axel says boldly.

"The Organization's got just as much as a problem with me as they do with you, if you're a traitor."

"Same with me!" I add in.

"Thanks guys…This means a lot…" Roxas says. "No problem!" I say cheerfully.

"_I'm still a bit worried about earlier…But I guess I'll let it slide…for now."_ I think.

"Now, since we're not part of the Organization anymore, we need to change a few things. " Axel says.

"Like what?" Me and Roxas say in sync with each other.

"_If he wants me to give up my Organization Jacket he's insane! I love this Cloak to pieces!"_


	4. What's Normal?

**Author's Note: In retrospect, this part is kinda useless, seeing as they go back into their Organization cloaks in the next part or so. *shrugs***

* * *

"Well first off, if we're traitors to the Organization, then we need to change clothes, we stick out like sore thumbs with these Black Cloaks on." Sadly, I had to agree with Axel. Compare to what "Normal" people wear, we looked quite ridiculous.

"I agree." I said with a sigh. Roxas was kinda staring off into space like he usually is. "Hey you there Roxas?" I ask. Maybe he was tired or something. "Y-yeah I'm there. Sorry." Roxas replies back to me.

"I agree by the way Axel." Roxas adds to his last statement.

"Hmm…I know! How 'bout I let you kids pick out what you want to wear! Here's some munny to buy the things you need." And then Axel pulls out of his cloak's pocket a wallet full of Munny. "I've been saving this up for a while; I'd say there's about uh…6,000 Munny in this wallet."

"SIX THOUSAND MUNNY?!" I say in a shocked tone. I was surprised Axel saved up that much munny.

"Heh, I figured I'd need this someday." And then out of the 6,000 Munny he hands Roxas and I 2,000 of it.

"_Damn! I didn't think that Axel could ever save up 100 munny let alone 6,000!" _I think.

"Go have fun you two!" He says in a motherly tone. I suppose he was trying to intimidate us, I know it successfully worked on Roxas, because all his response to that was, was a blank stare.

After about two or so hours we all meet up back where we were previous to shopping.

Axel had on a white t-shirt and blue pants. Roxas had a black shirt and tan pants on, and I had a white "Hoodie" and "Jeans" Which I didn't know what either of those words meant, but they sounded um…"Normal".

"Haha, Roxas you look uncomfortable." I say.

"I guess I was just used to my jacket" Roxas replies.

"Oh Xion, very original clothes huh?" Axel mocks me.

"HEY! It's not my fault I like Jackets." I retort.

"I kid, I kid, calm down." Axel says.

"So now what?" I say.

"Well, we need a place to live, but that problem's been solved already" Then Axel leads us to a row of three houses, and all three of them completely furnished and empty.

"Wow! What perfect timing for three houses to be open huh?" I say.

"Exactly! Xion, you get the house on the far right, Roxas you get the house in the middle, and I get the house on the far left" Axel explains.

"Alright!" I say. I was excited to see my new "House". Maybe…this how "Normal" people act. Hmmm…I have to wonder though. What is "Normal"? Axel never really explained it to me. I guess it's because I never asked.

I open up the door to my house, and it was pretty linear. On the left side, two sofas and a mini table in the room as well. And on the right side was something that had a white rectangular upright-box and some cabinets. It also had a table in the middle of the room. Also straight ahead of me were stairs. As I walk up the stairs and open the door at the top, I see a bed on the left side of the room, and a mini table with a lamp on it, which seemed to be the only source of Light in the room.

"HEY XION! GET DOWN HERE!" I hear Axel yell.

"AH!" I yell. "I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

As I run down to where Roxas and Axel are, Axel explains that since there's not much to do in Twilight Town, that were going to have to think of things called "Field trips" Were we go around and explore certain places.

I wonder what kinda places were gonna see! I'm so excited!


	5. Dual Wielding?

"GOOD GOSH AXEL YOU WALK SLOW!" I complain as Axel, Roxas, and I start to walk into the main part of Twilight Town, or "Downtown" as people would call it.

"Well if you would stop running maybe I would catch up" Axel retorts, except he says this in his 'Just messing around with you' tone.

And Roxas was being silent, this seemed to be a new thing for him, I mean, yeah he doesn't talk a lot, but he's never THIS silent! I was starting to get the slightest bit concerned, but I guess I'll let it go.

"Now, here we are" Axel says after walking through what looked like a hole in the wall and a random forest that seemed to come from nowhere.

"This hole in the wall leads to a mini forest, which leads to an old mansion, which seems to be abandoned." Axel explains

"Um….Ok. I think this place is kinda scary." I say.

"You'll be fine Xion. I'll protect you ok?" Roxas says to me. He's so kind when he wants to be.

"Oh! Um. Thanks Roxas!" I say, feeling a bit better about exploring this place.

As we walked through the forest, I swore I heard noises, but they were strange noises to me in the fact that I swore I had heard them before. Maybe there were Heartless in the forest?

As we finally got to the Mansion and walked inside the doors, I get this immediate sense like something is watching us, like, it's not just us there in the mansion.

"I'll go to the left, you two go to the right ok?" Axel says to Roxas and I.

As Axel goes off to do, whatever he was gonna do, me and Roxas decided to take the hallway to the left, which lead to a bunch of stairs, and a door. Then a room, with another door near the end of the room, and as we entered, it kinda looked like a battle area or something; it would be good for training, If we ever needed it.

Roxas sits down and I sit down next to him and for some reason, none of us say anything to each other.

And as Axel enters the room as what seemed like an eternity later.

"You kids didn't get into trouble right?" Axel says with a smirk.

"No…" Roxas says.

"Good, now the real reason why we're here." Axel says.

Then Axel leads us up the set of stairs towards the right side of the main room and through a door. The room was pretty plain. Its walls were lined with bookshelf filled up fully with books, and in the middle of a room a Table which had Yellow writing on it.

"One moment" Axel says.

Axel proceeds to walk over to the table and pull out a Yellow Crayon from his pocket.

"Where did he get that crayon from?" Roxas whispers to me with a blank expression on his face.

"I have no idea" I reply.

Then Axel writes on the table a sort of Symbol. Then Axel steps back a bit. "Watch your step now!" Axel says. Then the table disappears and a stair case appears.

"The heck?!" Roxas and I say in unison. Then we just shoot each other blank looks and follow Axel down the stairs.

Then all of us walk through a door, and on the other side a room. All it had in the room of interest was a Computer.

"What's that computer for?" I ask

"Nothin important." Axel replies.

And continuing in the next room, which was empty. It was a kind of Robotic looking room, like we were inside a machine of some sort.

"Now Roxas…I want to challenge you to a battle" Axel says, summoning his Weapons, Chakrams.

"Huh?!" Roxas says in confusion.

"Hey wait a minute!" I say quickly. "Why do you wanna fight Roxas?"

"Well, Roxas I have a question for you" Axel says.

"Yes?" Roxas replies.

"Have you ever had an instance where you summoned more than one Keyblade?" Axel asks.

"Well…yeah why?" Roxas answers.

"Good…Now. My goal here is for you to master that ability." Axel says.

"HOLD IT!" I yell. "I don't want any of you to get hurt…."

"I won't kill him, Xion. And I know I'll be fine." Axel says confidently.

I sigh. "Fine…but I swear if you hurt Roxas…" I say softly, half to myself, half out loud.

"I promise I won't hurt him, ok Xion?" Axel says.

"Fine…."

"Now then" Axel says "Should we get this battle started?!"

"Sure!" Roxas says, summoning his Keyblade, Kingdom Key.


	6. Battle, Start!

I sit down, since I figured this would take a while.

"Ok! Ready Roxas?!" Axel says

"Erm…sure I guess" Roxas replies.

"OK!" Axel says.

Then suddenly a Fiery Area appears around them, completely blocking my vision by a wall of fire.

All I could rely on was my hearing at this point. I heard sounds that sounded like their weapons clashing with each other.

"_You better be ok Roxas…"_ I think to myself.

Then the fire wall goes away and the whole floor turned to what look like cracked rock with lava running through the cracks.

As the battle kept raging, the more I had an urge to just step in and stop them. I hated the sight of my two friends fighting each other, even if it just so Roxas could "Duel Wield" Or something…

Then, in the middle of the battle, Roxas de-summons his Keyblade.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ I think to myself franticly.

"Giving up already Roxas?" Axel says in a cocky tone.

"NOPE!" Roxas says, summoning…two keyblades?! One was a white keyblade, and one was a black-ish tinted Keyblade.

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion! Well done Roxas!" Axel says. He seemed to ease out of attack mode and back into his usual attitude.

But…for some reason, Roxas then proceeded to jump attack Axel.

"Dammit! Roxas that's enough." Axel says barely blocking the attack.

Roxas kept on attacking, it seemed completely unlike him to keep fighting someone he didn't even wanna fight five seconds ago. It seemed a bit strange…

"STOP ROXAS!" I yell. I was hoping that would somehow help.

"Huh?" Roxas says as he shakes his head. It seems like he had no idea what he was doing…hmm…was it the keyblades perhaps? Just then, the keyblades disappeared from Roxas's hands.

"Erm…I was Duel Wielding?" Roxas says with a puzzled tone. He obviously didn't remember what happened…which brought up many questions in my mind. Most of which I figured I'd never get an answer to.

"Yep! This means now you can Duel Wield! But it seems to me that you can only Duel Wield when you're in critical condition." Axel explains.

"Oh…ok" Roxas says, I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice.

As we leave the mansion, we saw it was starting to get dark outside.

"We should be heading back now, cya guys tomorrow!" Axel says as he walks back to where our houses are.

Roxas lets out a sigh. And I feel like I need to cheer him up a bit. "Hey Roxas, why do you seem so sad?" I ask.

"…It's nothing…" Roxas says and walks away.

"_Dammit! Oh well, he'll feel better tomorrow I guess" _I think to myself.


	7. Demyx

For some odd reason, I woke up in the middle of the night. I don't know what noise woke me up, but I figured I should check to make sure everyone is ok.

I leave my house, and go next door to Roxas's house. His door was unlocked and he wasn't home. This started to get me worried. I walk around a bit, and I see Roxas standing in front of the clock tower. He seemed to be frustrated at something, and on closer inspection, he was summoning his keyblade over and over again. I stood back a bit, making sure he didn't see me.

I felt bad for Roxas. I guess he feels frustrated at the fact that he can't duel wield normally. Well…I guess that's how it's gonna stay.

I go back to my house and fall back asleep again, since I figured Roxas would go to bed soon as well.

I wake up to knocking at my door. "Hey Xion! You awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake Axel" I say still half asleep.

I get up out of bed and open the door. "Did you know Roxas was up all night last night?" Axel asks.

"He was?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Yep. He was passed out in front of the clock tower, so I'm guessing he pulled an All Nighter doing _something_. Not sure about what it was though."

"Well, I woke up last night, and I saw he was trying to summon his two keyblades again" I explain

"Ah, it makes sense. Well, I guess I'll go wake up Roxas, you go get us something to eat ok?" Axel says

"Sure!" I say, and I run off into the main town.

"Hmm…I guess they won't mind Ice Cream for breakfast?" I say to myself.

So I walk up to where I would usually get Ice Cream, and I see someone standing there.

"Hey, who's that?" Axel says, he was right behind me, and he scared me slightly.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" I say. "Sorry Xion." Axel apologizes.

"Anyway, who's that?" Axel asked.

"Is he…wearing on Organization Coat?" I say.

I run up to where the Ice Cream stand was and the man was standing there, he was kinda tall. He had his hood up for some reason, and his coat looked like it had shoulder pads.

"Erm…what flavor Ice Cream is Sea Salt?" The man in the Organization Coat asked. His voice sounded the slightest bit nerdy, but cute. It was diffidently Demyx.

Then I yank his hood off. "Hi Demyx!" I say cheerfully.

"ACK!" Demyx says, turning around. "XION! Hi!" Demyx says happily, I suppose he was looking for me.

"I'm so sorry about the other day!" Demyx apologizes. He sounded a bit nervous, like he was a bit on edge, but about what?

Then Demyx hugs me sort of tightly. "I thought about what happened, and I betrayed the Organization too! I figured I'd get lonely there with no one to talk to. And…y'know, I didn't think it was fair how Xenmas treated you, so I wanted to apologize."

"Oh! It's ok Demyx! But it's nice to see you again!" I say. I kinda hug him back, but a bit awkwardly.

"So...Is Roxas and Axel with you?" Demyx asks.

"Yeah why?" I reply.

"Oh ok. I was just making sure." Demyx says. He was talking a bit faster than usual.

"You seem a bit nervous" I point out.

"Oh…well I'm kinda afraid Xenmas is gonna send other Organization Members to bring us back or something." Demyx says.

"Oh well, it'll be four against one for them, so I highly doubt they'll try it." I explain.

"Yeah!" Demyx says cheerfully.

"You should stay with us! We even have houses and stuff" I explain.

"Oh cool!" Demyx says.

"C'mon!" I say as a tug Demyx by the hand to where Roxas is.

"…I knew they would ignore me. Oh well, I'll get the ice cream then" Axel says as he shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

"ROOOOXXAAASSSS!" I call as I walk up to Roxas still tugging Demyx along by the hand.

"? Ohey Demyx" Roxas says.

After a bit of conversation, Demyx asks "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well! We went to this mansion yesterday!" I say in an excited tone.

"Oh cool! Erm...I didn't know there was a mansion around here" Demyx replies with a blank look on his face.

"Well. Tomorrow I can show you!" I say

"Ok!" Demyx replies.

"HEY GUYS I GOT THE ICE CREAAAMMMMM" Axel yells from farther away.

So as Roxas, Axel, Demyx and I sat on top of the clock tower eating Ice Cream, I ask Axel "Hey, do you think we can go to that mansion again tomorrow?! And do you think maybe we can bring Demyx?"

There was a pause for a moment. I guess Axel was thinking or something.

"Yes, we can go to the mansion, but Demyx can't come with us." Axel answers.

"But, why not?" Demyx asks in a disappointed tone.

"Because I said so, it's not going to be important anyway." Axel says.

"Well…ok I understand" Demyx says.

"_No, there's a specific reason why Demyx can't come with us to the Mansion, but what was the reason? I don't understand."_ I thought to myself.

"_Meh, I guess I'll find out tomorrow then." _I think with a sigh.


	8. Just a Mistake

So as Roxas, Axel, and I start to head out to the Mansion early in the morning, Demyx was begging Axel to go with us to the Mansion.

"NO Demyx." Axel says in an annoyed tone.

"But…" Demyx says half out loud, half to himself.

"No is no Demyx. You can wait for us here; we'll be back in about 2 hours." Axel explains.

"2 HOURS?! What am I supposed to do until then?!" Demyx complains.

"I don't know, you'll find something." Axel says.

"C'mon guys, off to the mansion again!" Axel says as he walks off in the direction to the main part of Twilight Town.

Roxas then follows behind Axel silently.

I quickly run over to Demyx and say "Y'know, you can follow us if you want."

"But Axel said I couldn't." Demyx replies.

"Well. That doesn't mean you can't be there in case something bad happens." I explain.

"Yeah! Your right. So I guess I'll have to be kinda sneaky then?" Demyx says.

"Mhm. Make sure Axel doesn't see you though." I say.

"Ok!" Demyx says.

I start to follow Axel and Roxas, and in a short while we were back to where we were last time we were at the mansion.

"So…now what do we do?" Axel says.

"Well I'm not sure" I respond with a blank look on my face.

(_Mean while outside…)_

"Ok! I gotta make sure I'm sneaky!" Demyx says as he walks into the mansion swiftly yet quietly.

As Demyx walks in he observes the entire main room carefully (In the process knocking over a vase or two accidently as he's walking around the room).

"Ok…so where did they go?" Demyx asks to himself. He decides to take the door on the right, when all of a sudden a dark portal appeared, like the kind the Organization uses. And someone in a black coat walked from out of the portal and into the door. As Demyx was being thankful for not being caught, he feared that the Organization Member was out to bring Roxas, Axel, Xion, and himself back to the Castle that Never Was.

As Demyx slightly followed the Org Member in the room, he saw there were stairs leading down to a sort of basement.

Demyx walks down the stairs carefully and hides behind the wall next to a door, the door lead to a sort of Computer room. On further inspection, the Org Member was typing something on the Computer. But sadly Demyx was too far away to read what the Organization Member was typing on the computer.

Then the hooded figure moves away from the computer and into the next room. And right after the figure walked through the door, the metal door closed behind it, leaving Demyx alone to figure out how to open the door again.

Demyx swiftly walks to the computer to see what the Org Member was looking up. Demyx pressed all the keys on the computer, but it did nothing. Then the computer asked for a Password. "Erm…Password?" Demyx says to himself.

Then he heard yelling coming from the other room. Demyx ran as fast as he could to the door, trying to kick down the door maybe to see if it would even budge. As Demyx slightly started to get more frustrated by the moment, he ran back to the computer to see if he could bring up a screen to unlock the door.

Then the computer started flashing and a screen popped up, as Demyx observed the Screen, it said all these things about Xemnas to clone the Org Members that went to Castle Oblivion that were killed by…"Sora", and be used for after they died. Demyx was a bit confused as to who this "Sora" kid was. He heard the name before but he wasn't quite sure about the person.

So, the cloning program was a success, but only for Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion.

"Hm…that's kinda…strange…" Demyx says to himself.

Then more yelling was heard from the room. "Oh dangit! I forgot about them!" Demyx says as he closes the computer window in which stating the information he just read, and for some reason that opened the door again, and Demyx ran into the room as fast as he could without a second thought.

* * *

"DEMYX!" I yell as Demyx runs into the room.

"Larxene?!" Demyx says in a confused tone.

"Miss me? All I need from you is to come back to the Castle that never was with me, and then maybe I won't have to hurt you as much as I had to with these three." Larxene says.

Then all four of us start to attack Larxene, but for some reason she could battle all of us just fine.

After a bit of fighting, Larxene was starting to get weak, so she had an idea. Every time someone would try to attack her she'd teleport away and having the person attack someone else instead of her, which this seemed to be working just fine.

"I'LL END THIS NOW!" Axel says, and this sort of, coffin made out of fire appeared and he tried to trap Larxene in it.

"NOPE!" Larxene says as she teleports out of the Coffin and puts me in there in her place.

"What the?!" I say.

"Well…I guess killing one of them off is still ok. Welp. My job here is done. Bye Sweetie~" Larxene says in a disturbingly cheerful tone. You could say she directed the sadistically nice "Sweetie" at Demyx, since it looked like she winked at him before she teleported away, just leaving us there. But then it could have been directed at Axel, whom just launched a fatal attack onto Xion making her job of killing them easier. It could even have been directed at Roxas, probably just to freak him out.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yell from inside the coffin. I'm guessing this was sort of like Axel's "Ultimate" attack. Something along the lines of: 'An attack that costs you your entire being to pull off' or something.

"I…can't do that" Axel says softly. "If I destroy the coffin I'll die."

"WHAT?!" Demyx, Roxas, and I all say in sync with each other.

"What the…?!" Demyx says in confusion.

"YOU WON'T HAVE TO DIE AXEL! DEMYX, ROXAS GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND DESTROY THIS COFFIN!" I yell.

"Ok!" Roxas and Demyx say in sync.

It seemed like an eternity that Demyx and Roxas tried desperately to break me free from the coffin, as if time stood still, for what was just a minute or so felt like two hours.

"It was just a mistake…I'm sorry…" Axel says a bit softly. "I'll end this now…"

Then suddenly, the coffin disappeared, and so did Axel.

"SON OF A!" I yell.

"Crud…I think we were close to breaking the coffin…right Roxas?" Demyx says in a forlorn tone.

Roxas stayed absolutely silent, but he didn't have any facial expression. He just kinda was…the creepy kind of silent.

"Hey Roxas, are you ok?" I ask.


	9. Castle Troubles

_(Meanwhile, back at The Castle That Never was…)_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HASN'T FOUND THEM YET?!" Xenmas yells as he slams his fist onto the arm of a chair he is sitting in The Round Room at the Castle That Never Was.

"Um…Xemnas…you mustn't be so inpatient. Number XII will return soon with the traitors." Saïx says, trying to reassure Xemnas. Saïx shuffles in his seat across from Xemnas, which was a considerable length shorter than Xemnas's chair.

"What makes you so sure of that, Saïx?" Xemnas retorts.

"Number XII already seems to…dislike the four of them; she'll make sure that she comes back with at least one of them." Saïx replies.

"Humph…I am now starting to regret sending her after them. It would have been smarter to send someone else…." Xemnas says. He sort of says it half to himself and half out loud.

"Number XII volunteered to bring them back, so I'd suppose she was ready for the task at hand?" Saix says bringing up an important point.

"True…Well. I suppose I will leave it be…for now." Xemnas says with a cold tone in his voice.

"By the way"

"Hm? Yes Xemnas?" Saix asks.

"This might sound a bit out of place…But do you remember that strange man we met not too long ago?" Xemnas asks.

"The man with the strange blonde girl apprentice?" Saix responds.

"Yes…him. I just made the realization that….he had a striking resemblance to Number IX. Didn't he?" Xemnas asks.

Saix thinks for a moment then responds with "You are right…I wonder why that is so. The two were nothing alike."

"True. But the fact is, is that it was…highly ironic." Xemnas says.

Just then a dark portal appeared in the room, and as the portal closed, it revealed Larxene sitting in her seat at The Round Room.

"Miss me?" Larxene says in a sort of flirty voice.

"Does it matter..?" Saix says with a sigh.

"Did you bring back the traitors?" Xemnas says in a stern voice.

"No. I did something even better~! I killed one of them!" Larxene says in her disturbingly cheerful voice.

Xemnas was absolutely silent for a few moments. Saix nervously shuffled in his seat more. He knew Xemnas was going to be displeased with the news Larxene had brought back with her.

"Were my orders to you not clear…Number XII? I told you to BRING THEM BACK. NOT KILL ONE OF THEM!" Xemnas shouts as he slams his fist into the arm of his chair.

A highly nervous look appeared on Larxene's face, and as much of a bitch as Larxene was, she didn't have the guts to act cocky to Xemnas. If she did, she'd end up a Dusk, or worse.

"I am ordering to go back out to find the traitors again, and I swear. If you do not come back with ALL of them, then don't come back at all." Xemnas orders.

"You mean I can't come back to the Castle?!" Larxene says in a nervous tone.

"Exactly. This is your punishment for not FOLLOWING ORDERS THE FIRST TIME. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." Xemnas yells. And as quick as a bolt of lightning Larxene was out of the room. After Larxene left, Xemnas sighed deeply and sat back in his chair.

"Are you ok Xemnas..?" Saix asked with a slightly cautious tone. The last thing he wanted was Xemnas mad at him too.

"I suppose…" Xemnas says as he teleports out of the room, just leaving Saix alone.

Saix sighed and leaned back in his chair. Then he started thinking about what Xemnas brought up before Larxene arrived. That man's exact disposition was a bit odd, but there was nothing ultimately bad about him.

The main thing Saix was thinking about was the Blonde Girl apprentice the man brought with him. The girl had a strange sense to her. Like she wasn't fully a dark being like the man was. The girl was a cheerful bright youth, and had seemed to have a very close bond with the man she arrived here with.

The man was a certain being of darkness that wasn't known for talking with nobodies, his species was...

Then Saix drew a blank in his thinking. He couldn't remember what species of dark being the man and his apprentice was. He couldn't even remember if the man *said* what he was, let alone Saix not being able to remember.

After a few short minutes of thinking, Saix decided it wasn't worth thinking about that much, and that Xemnas brought up the point he did for the fact he said and for nothing else.

And with that, Saix teleported out of The Round Room, leaving the room quiet and empty.


	10. The First Soul Forgotten

A lone boy sits in the middle of a vast field underneath a huge tree. The field seemed to have no end, stretching out in all directions endlessly, the grass swaying silently in the breeze and the sun beating down onto the ground. The tree the boy was sitting under was the only source of shade in the whole area. It seemed like an eternity since the he had arrived there, but in actuality, he had only been there for 11 days. The boy was young, only being 16 years old. He had on a black cloak, which had a hood on it. He also had on black shoes with matching black pants. He also had on black gloves that covered his hand and part of his lower arms. Notably, his hair was quite abnormal, being spikey and the spikes tending to sway off to the right side of his face. He had soft facial features, pale skin, and bright yellow eyes.

The boy silently contemplated about different things. Especially about how he got there, since for some reason he had forgotten. He had no memory of anything, in fact. The only thing he remembered was a face, a girl's face. She had pale skin like him, soft facial features, and black hair that was parted off to the right, and her hair partially covered her forehead and right eye. She also had dark colored eyes, but he couldn't remember the color. He also couldn't remember her name, or why that was the only memory he had.

_What was her name…? _The boy thought. After thinking for a few moments, a letter came to his mind.

_V_

_Why V? _He thought. _Was that what her name started with? _

It was highly aggravating to him to not be able to remember her. When he thought of her, it felt like she was really important to him at one point.

_I just wish I could see her again…Then maybe I'd remember…_

He kept her image in his mind for a long time, trying to remember anything about her.

Then, something strange happened.

A portal appeared in the field, not too far from where the boy was sitting. The portal had a black outline, and a purple colored inside.

_What the…?_

"_C'mon! It shouldn't be that hard to remember me!" _A girl's voice said cheerfully.

"What?! Who was that?!" The boy shouts.

He stood up quickly, before realizing how much of his strength was gone. He tried to stay standing with all his strength.

"Wait!" He yells as he sprints into the portal.

When he went through the portal, he ended up in a mansion. The room where he was teleported to looked like the first room, with two stair cases on the left and right side of the room leading up to a second floor.

"Hello? Where are you?" The boy called.

He thought he heard voices coming from the upper right side of the lobby, so he ran up the stairs to the right, and saw a door further to the right. He thought he heard voices, but he didn't recognize any of them. He decided that if there was someone in the mansion, maybe they could help him; maybe they even knew him somehow.

He raced up the stairs and burst through the door, and was greeted by a room that looked like it used to be a library, the walls covered with books. But in the center of the room where the floor should have been, there were stairs leading to a sort of basement. The voices seemed as though they were coming from in the cellar area.

He ran down the stairs, and ran into a room that only had one thing of interest, and that was a computer. The computer didn't have anything on the screen though. In the next room, which was off to the left, looked like the computer room, but the room was completely empty.

As the teenager peered into the room, he saw someone, a male; he looked to be slightly older than the boy, but not by much. He had short hair and several bangs that covered the front of his face. He was also wearing a black cloak, similar to the one the boy was wearing, but with subtle differences. The cloak he was wearing had very defined shoulders, which was slightly confusing.

"Hey? Hello?" He called, trying to get the man's attention. He didn't even acknowledge his presence, let alone responded to him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Can you hear me?!" He raced into the room, and stood right in front of the man. He didn't look down at him or anything (since the man was quite taller than the boy).

On further inspection, the man seemed awfully familiar. But he couldn't understand why. Something was off about his appearance, though. Like he *looked* like someone he may have once knew, but he didn't look *exactly* like someone he may have once knew.

"C'mon! Stop ignoring me!" He waved his hand in front of the man's face. He didn't even blink.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The boy screamed, holding his head in frustration.

The man then looked down at the boy, but, he didn't really look at him. He seemed like he was looking _through _him.

"H-huh…?" The boy then turned around, to see a boy that…**looked exactly like him. **

"WHAT?!" He ran in front of his "look-alike", to see a boy that looked like his mirror image. Except, there were three things that were different about him. His hair was parted off to the left instead of the right, he was about a half an inch shorter than him, and he had bright blue eyes.

"W-what's going on…?" He was completely floored. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Then, someone, possibly that was standing behind the boy, walked **through **him.

It was at this moment, he understood (partially, mind you) what was going on.

He was a spirit. But, why? Why would someone call him to this place?

The being that walked through him was a girl, and she had short black hair.

"It's you!" The boy shouts, trying to get the girl's attention.

"I found you! Please! Please tell me you can hear me!" He tried so desperately to get her attention. But, sadly, he didn't get a response. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

The boy then looked over at his look-alike.

"This is your fault…isn't it?! Are you trying to take her from me!? Are you trying to take my place!? WELL I WON'T LET YOU!" He then sent his remaining power into the mirror image, his final thoughts being:

_I promise you, I won't let you go again…V_


	11. Strange Occurrences

"Roxas, are you ok…?" Xion asked carefully, articulating every word as if she said one thing wrong everything would fall apart, the shards of what the three remaining nobodies had left would disappear.

Demyx searched his mind, trying to find the right words to say to try to comfort the younger nobodies, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was just as forlorn as they were. He also partially felt responsible for what had happened, even though he knew very well it wasn't his fault. But, he knew for sure that both Roxas and Xion were blaming themselves for what had just occurred.

_Hey? Hello?_

Demyx thought he heard a male's voice say that.

_Axel!? _Sadly, the voice sounded nothing like his voice. The nobody quickly scanned the room to see who or w_hat _could have said it, but he only saw Roxas and Xion. He tried to brush it off as it just being a figment of his imagination.

_Hey!_

He heard the voice again.

_Seriously? Am I losing my mind…? _Demyx thought.

_Can you hear me!? _The male's voice questioned franticly, as if it was lost.

He then suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, as if a chilly draft from an open window came through the room. The source of the cold air seemed to come from a specific spot, which was right in front of him.

_C'mon! Stop ignoring me! _The voice yelled. Demyx then felt an extremely cold spot right in front of his face.

_Yep…I've lost it. _Demyx thought.

_**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? **_The voice screamed, causing Demyx to flinch slightly. Xion shot him a confused look, since she was probably watching him this entire time. He looked down at Roxas. He felt sorry for the young male. Since, he felt as though he was powerless to help him (along with feeling like he was crazy).

"Roxas…?" Demyx asked softly, trying to get his attention.

_H-huh…? _The voice questioned softly to itself.

_WHAT?! W-what's going on…? _

_I could ask you the same question…_ Demyx thinks.

_It's you! _Just then, next to Roxas, Demyx thought he saw sort of…_see-through figure_, something along the lines of a ghost.

_H-HOLY CRAP! _Demyx franticly thinks, trying not to show his reaction on his face, for fear that if Xion nor Roxas saw the figure, they'd think he was insane.

Most interesting to note, the figure next to the young boy looked **exactly like Roxas.**

_It's you! I found you! Please! Please tell me you can hear me! _The figure seemed like he was trying to get Xion's attention.

_How does he know Xion?_ Demyx tried to think of ways that the strange boy could have known her.

_This is your fault…isn't it?! Are you trying to take her from me!? Are you trying to take my place!? WELL I WON'T LET YOU!_ The mirror-image of Roxas then sent something that looked like a ball of light into the nobody.

_C-crap!_ Demyx franticly thought, trying to make sense of what he just saw. Did the spirit somehow send its power into Roxas? And what if it did? What would happen? He tried not to show the concern on his face, but it was pretty obvious that he was panicking.

Xion then carefully wrapped her arms around Roxas hugging him tightly.

"XI-XION NO!" Demyx shouted. As soon as Demyx said that, Roxas pushed Xion away, falling to his knees and holding his head.

"W-WHAT?! ROXAS!" Xion cried, regaining her balance.

"W-what…who…w-who are you…" Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas…?" Xion carefully stepped towards him.

"BACK OFF!" Roxas screamed his voice being much deeper than usual, as if a whole other person that wasn't Roxas suddenly was talking. Roxas lifted his hand at Xion, and with some strange force threw her against the ground.

Roxas slightly shook his head, and looked up at Xion. Since Demyx standing behind the young nobody, he couldn't see Roxas's face. Xion's eyes widened as she looked at Roxas's face, and just then he pulled the hood of his cloak over his face and ran out of the room.

"Xi-Xion!" Demyx yells, running over to her.

"His…his eyes…" Xion whispers, horrified at what she saw.

"W-what about his eyes?" Demyx questioned carefully.

"They were…_yellow._"


	12. The Yellow Rays of the Sun

"C'mon! We have to chase after him!" Xion yells, running towards the exit of the room.

"B-but…! Xion are you sure that's a good idea?" Demyx questions slightly.

"He's our **friend!** Now c'mon!" She quickly sprints out of the room, leaving Demyx to run after her.

* * *

"Hmph…I can't believe I was just kicked out of the Castle like that…How the hell am I supposed to lug back all four of the damn traitors at once?" Larxene complained to herself, angrily walking around Twilight Town.

"I swear if I see even ONE of them I'm gonna rip their-" At that every second, Larxene saw a black cloaked figure run past her.

_BINJO!_ She thought, summoning her knifes, Foudre, and running after the hooded figure.

As soon as she knew her target's path, she teleported right in front of the figure, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Hey there little one~…Are you lost?" Larxene says in a soft voice, but you could tell she had evil intentions.

The young hooded boy didn't say anything in response; he also slightly bent his head down, not making eye contact with the blonde-haired women.

"Now now, it's not nice to ignore someone like me…" She takes her left hand (her other hand having her knives gripped tightly between her fingers) and runs it down his cheek.

"Look at me. If you cooperate, then I don't have to hurt you~…Ok?" For some reason, she was starting to get this sinking feeling like this was a **very **bad idea. There was just something off about this whole situation.

"…Back off." Roxas said, his being voice deeper and more fierce than usual.

_Wh-whoa…What's gotten into this kid?_

She started to back up slightly, making about a few inches more space between the two.

"Like I said, if you cooperate, then I won't hurt you~." She used her left hand to lift the young boy's chin up, making her look him in the eye. She also slid his hood off his head carefully.

She froze as soon as she saw his eyes. _W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!? W-WHAT THE F-_

Her thought process was interrupted by a keyblade being stabbed into her stomach. She screamed in pain from the key being shoved into her.

"F-Fine! Be that way…!" She quickly slashed at the boy's face with her knives. He quickly dodged, pulling the Kingdom Key out of her stomach.

She flinched in pain, quickly using Curaga to try to heal herself, but it only slightly helped. She lunged at him again, summoning four more knives in her other hand, slashing quickly at him with both hands. He quickly dodged out of the way, trying to slice her with his keyblade, but missing as Larxene quickly teleported away and cut at his back with both of her sets of knives. The battle went on for quite a while, the two dodging and trying to attack each other but with no avail.

"That'll be enough of that!" A familiar voice called, a fiery chakram slicing into Larxene.

"A-AXEL!?" She yelled. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"Hmph. Didn't cha ever hear of Nobodies coming back from the grave?" Axel cheerfully replied, the chakram spinning back into his empty hand.

"How're ya doin' Roxas?" Axel causally asks him.

"It's not Roxas!" Larxene cries.

"Huh?" Just then, the boy lunged at Axel, not knowing if he was trying to help him or hurt him.

"Whoa! Your eyes look really cool!" Axel exclaims, blocking the lunge attack. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that Roxas just lunged at him, nor that his eyes were a different color.

"AXEL!" Xion shouts in unison with Demyx as they both swiftly ran over to him.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Demyx yells in a highly confused tone.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Xion exclaims, but with a less confused tone than Demyx.

"Haha! You couldn't get ridda' me that easily!" Axel replies happily.

"You…you are all insane. That's…that's all I have to say to you…" Larxene quickly teleported away, leaving the traitors there.

* * *

"ZEXION!" Larxene called teleporting to his Library in the Castle That Never Was.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HERE!"

"Keep your voice **down**." Zexion hissed in response.

She fell to her knees, holding her stomach to try to ease the pain.

"What exactly happened to you?" Zexion asked with obvious disinterest.

"I just got my ass kicked by one of the traitors. So yeah I'm doing **JUST FINE**!" She sarcastically responds.

"…Which one?" He asked, becoming more interested in the conversation all of a sudden.

"Roxas. But, something…something was wrong with him…_really wrong_." She replied, pure fear rattled in her voice.

Zexion raised his eyebrow (the only visible one, since bangs covered all of the left side of his face) and said:

"What was wrong, exactly?" He then opens up his book, the Book of Retribution, to see if it would hold the answer to the problem.

"His eyes…they were different…"

"How so?" His icy blue eyes locked onto her.

"They were…_yellow_."

Zexion's eyes widened, and he quickly scanned through his book to see if it held an answer to this mystery.

"…Yes…yes I think I've heard of this before." He quickly closes his book and runs off into another part of the Library, knowing exactly what book he was looking for.

"H-hey!" Larxene got up, struggling to keep her balance.

"Wait for me!" She quickly chased after the young nobody.

As the female caught up to Zexion, he already had a book in his hands, it was obviously old. The pages were turning color and becoming frail, and the spine of book was falling apart.

"What does it say in there?!"

"Shhh!" Zexion hissed.

"Keep your damn voice **down**. You're not even supposed to be in the Castle right now, and if the Superior found out you were here I'd have hell to pay."

"F-fine…" Larxene whispered. This was the first time she had actually used a soft talking voice when she was inside Zexion's library. It was a much welcomed change.

"I know exactly what's going on." Zexion declared, closing the old book.

"W-Well!? What is it!?" Larxene questioned franticly.

Zexion thought for a moment.

"…It's nothing of importance. Now, you go and try and regain your strength, alright?" He quickly casted a powerful Curaga spell on Larxene, healing her almost fully.

"Th-thank you Zexion. I take back all the times I've called you emo~!" She cheerfully replied, hugging the young nobody slightly.

"P-Please, it's not a problem No. XII. Now please, get out of here. I don't want us getting caught." And with that, Larxene teleported away, leaving the Cloaked Schemer alone in the massive library.


	13. The Lies That Could Be Told

Zexion sighed and leaned against a bookshelf, he had pulled a random book out just so Larxene would leave him alone. Zexion knew what was happening to Roxas was more than nothing. He quickly scanned the books on each shelf, trying to find the one he had originally been looking for.

"Ah!" Zexion exclaimed, pulling out what looked like an old book, but not nearly as old as the last one. It was probably as old as it in age, but this book was barely read, meaning that it was still in pretty good condition.

"If it's what I think it is…" Zexion mumbled, sitting down and skimming through the book. After a few moments, Zexion's first deductions about Roxas's…issues were proven to be true.

"And if No. XII is being caught in the middle of all of that…it won't end well for her…"

"And you would get this information, how, ?" An icy voice called, walking out from behind a wall covered in books. The man had blue hair that framed his face, and went down to his mid back, he also had an X shaped scar on his face.

"N-No. VII!" Zexion immediately stood up, startled at the other nobody's sudden appearance.

"I couldn't help but over hear your random muttering…Were you implying that No. XII was in the Castle?" Saix asked flatly.

"…How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, only long enough to hear you ramble to yourself."

"No. XII wasn't here. I knew something was wrong with her. I sensed it." Zexion looked Saix dead in the eye, trying with every ounce of his might not to show the fear growing inside him from lying.

"Oh, so you _sensed _something was wrong with her, did you?" Saix replied emotionlessly, obviously not believing a word the young nobody was saying.

"I did. I would never lie. You know me better than that."

"You are one of the Senior Members; I'd imagine you'd tell the truth…" Saix responds, crossing his arms slightly.

"Exactly." Zexion tried to slowly inch his way away from Saix, knowing the longer he stayed around him, the more into trouble he'd get into.

"What exactly is the problem No. XII will be facing?" The man asked, obviously being interested in Zexion's answer.

"I'm not sure myself…It has something to do with someone, though…Someone caused this to happen and I want to find out who…" Zexion answered, even though it seemed like he was thinking out loud.

"That's all you know? You seemed certain about it a few minutes ago…"

"Yes, that's all I know. Unless I see what the exact problem is."

"Very well. I'm sorry for questioning you like that, No. VI." Saix then starts to walk away from Zexion towards the exit of the library.

_Not only have I lied to No. XII, but No. VII as well!? This is not going to end well…_ Zexion thought, now realizing the true weight of his mistakes.

"It's not a problem…" Zexion replies, sitting back onto the ground continuing to read the book in his hands.

And with that, Saix teleported away.

Zexion leaned back against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief to see Saix leaving the room.

"Now back to work…" Zexion mumbled to himself.

* * *

"I have reason to believe No. XII was in the castle." Saix says to Xemnas, both of them sitting in The Round Room.

"You do…? Does that woman ever listen to a word that's said to her?!" Xemnas crossly yelled in response.

"Apparently she does not. She wanted to ask No. VI about something. It had to do with one of the traitors." Saix explained.

"…Which one?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, what's wrong with the traitor, then?" Xemnas questioned.

"Hell if I know…" Saix muttered under his breath.

"Do you have proof that No. XII was in the castle?"

"No, No. VI most likely lied to me. He said he "Sensed" something was wrong with the situation she was in…or some kind of garbage like that." Saix responds unenthusiastically.

"I could care less about No. XII at this point, in all honesty." Xemnas replies emotionlessly.

"If she starts to maybe…_pity _the traitor with the problem, she would have to be labeled as a traitor, as well?" Xemnas asks, saying the word pity with utmost disgust.

"Since when would she pity anyone?" Saix answers.

"What if it was No. VIII? Doesn't she in some strange and twisted way c_are_ about him? Then what? She'll try and help him for all we know."

"What would you suggest we do, then?"

"…Wait until she returns. And if she doesn't return by this time next month, then we'll have to do something about it."

"…Fine."

"And, I'm going to believe No. VI. He knows that if he lied to either of us it would end **very** badly for him." Xemnas states.

"Is that all you needed to tell me, Saix?"

"Well…yes." Saix nervously shuffled in his seat.

"Then I'll be off. If you hear **anything** about No. XII or the traitors do not hesitate to tell me." And with that, Xemnas teleported out of the room.

* * *

"A being created from humans being killed by pure darkness? What in Kingdom Heart's name…?!" Zexion mumbles to himself as he read more and more about Roxas's "problem".

"This is incredible. But, how and why would that happen to a human? And if they got killed by pure darkness wouldn't that make them a heartless…Or make them a…Nobody!?" Zexion quickly summoned his Lexicon, using his powers of illusion to copy information of the book in his left hand to the other book.

"I must look over this again later." Zexion says, standing up and running out of the library.

"And I must keep this a secret from everyone else, for now…"


	14. Memories

"You know, I'm going to keep you pinned up against this wall until you tell us who you are." Axel says, keeping a barrier of fire around Roxas, whom wasn't really Roxas. He still had Yellow colored eyes, meaning that it wasn't the nobody. Axel sighed, as he was starting to lose patience.

"Don't get discouraged, Axel." Demyx says.

"I'm not; I'm just really starting to doubt if we're gonna get anything from this…_thing._" Axel responds. He didn't say thing in a rude tone, it was more of a confused tone.

"…Limme try." Xion says, stepping forward slightly. She walked toward the boy, smiling warmly.

"I'm Xion! It's nice to meet you." She neatly folded her hands in front of her.

"...Hello." 'Roxas' responded. Xion's facial expression went blank, as she was still not used to hearing Roxas's voice when his eyes were yellow, since his voice became much more deeper then usual. She quickly smiled again. Roxas closed his eyes, as if he was in deep thought.

"Uh. Rox?" Demyx asks, trying to get his attention.

"Roxas?" Xion asked.

* * *

"Uh…? Where the heck am I? Xion?! Axel!? …Demyx?" Roxas called, being trapped in an unknown area. The place was all white, but the "floor" was see-through, and the "walls" were invisible as well. It ultimately looked like he was trapped in an area of light. The walls transitioned from having blue sort of cloud-ish looking spots to yellow, and both colored "clouds" were on the walls at once, and even seemed to cover the "floors" and "ceiling".

"HELLO!?" Roxas screamed, desperately trying to find someone else in this strange place.

"…What are you doing here?" A boy asked. He looked like a mirror image of Roxas, quite literally. The only differences were that his hair was parted to the right instead of the left, and he had bright yellow eyes.

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?!" Roxas shouts, being floored by seeing an almost-carbon copy of him.

"I suppose that'd be the right question. This is…your mind? My mind? Our minds? It all depends on how you want to view it…" The mirror image to Roxas explained, crossing his arms.

"And how would you figure that out?!" Roxas questioned boldly.

"Well. I'm not that stupid. Think about it. We're not in reality. We're not in a dream. Where else would we be?" He walked a few steps to the left, and leaned up against an invisible wall. How he could tell it was there was unknown to Roxas.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm all that's left. Or…maybe I'm all there ever was." The mirror image replied matter-of-factly.

"Cut the crap and tell me who you are." Roxas responded, becoming irritated at the boy's vagueness in his words.

"Can't. I don't know who or _what _I am. Why I'm a part of you, or why those strange people keep calling me "Roxas". Because I sure as hell know that's not my name." The mirror image looked down slightly.

"My name is Roxas." The young nobody answered.

"Hmm…It doesn't fit you, that name." The mirror image thought for a bit.

"I'll have to think of a nickname for you."

"A nickname?" Roxas replied.

"Yes, because that name does not fit you at all, in my opinion."

"Uh…Ok?" Roxas responded, a blank expression appearing on his face.

"We're gonna haveta be friends, so I recommend you just get used to me ok? I try not to cause you problems and you don't cause me problems, kapeesh?" The mirror image smiled.

"Uh…ok? Just let me talk to Xion, she's probably worried sick about me."

"Xion, eh? That black haired chick? Is she your girlfriend?" Replied the boy teasingly.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO. YOU'RE CRAZY!" Roxas's face turned slightly red.

The mirror image grinned in response.

"C'mon. Go talk to your girlfriend." He says, motioning his hand to leave.

"Uh…how do I do that?" Roxas asks.

"Oh, right. Sort of like this."

* * *

"ROXAS!?" Xion was shaking the young boy, trying to wake him up.

As his eyes opened, they were back to the normal bright blue color they were from about an hour ago.

"ROXAS!" Xion wrapped her arms tightly around him, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"XI-XION STOP SQUEEZING ME TO DEATH!" Roxas shouts.

"Oh. Sorry." She loosens her grip on Roxas, but still is hugging him tightly.

"Aww. That's so cute~." Axel says in a taunting voice.

"SH-SHUT IT!" Roxas yells, his face bright red.

"…Where'd Demyx go?" Xion asks, looking around.

"Demyx left?" Axel questions.

"HEY! Guess what I got?" Demyx called, grinning. He was standing a few yards away from everyone else.

"Roxas! You're ok!?" Demyx asked, running over to the rest of the nobodies.

"Uh. Yeah?" Roxas responded awkwardly.

"Good. Anyway, I got ice cream!" Demyx said in a cheerful voice.

* * *

As the four friends all sat on the Clock Tower eating ice cream, the sunset seemed especially beautiful.

"Why does it seem like the sunset is especially…Sun set-y today?" Demyx asks awkwardly, not knowing how to word the sentence.

"You mean pretty?" Xion questions.

"Oh. Well…yeah." Demyx replies uncomfortably.

"How sentimental, Demmy." Axel says playfully.

"W-what? I'm just saying…" Demyx mumbles, taking another bite of his Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Don't be embarrassed, Demyx! You're blushing!" Xion exclaims cheerfully, laughing.

"WH-WHAT!? N-no…you're crazy Xion…" Demyx tried to hide his flushed cheeks with his hand.

For some odd reason, Roxas felt unwanted in the conversation.

"_Sorry for messing with your emotions."_ The mirror image's voice said to Roxas.

"_Wh-what?! How are you talking to me right now?_"

"_Since I'm a part of __**you **__now, I can talk to you whenever I want. Don't worry, I won't talk your ear off, but I __will__ be a source of commentary for your life._" He laughed slightly.

"_Yay?_" Roxas replied awkwardly.

"_I was kidding about that. I'll seriously try not to talk your ear off._"

"_Can I take control really fast?_" The mirror image asked.

"_What does that mean?_" Roxas inquired, not being used to the terminology of having a mirror image of him stuck inside his mind.

"_I want to ask your strange friends something._" He requested.

"_They're not strange. They're just a little bit out there."_ Roxas answers, defending his friends.

"_Still, limme talk to them._"

Roxas quickly blinked, his eyes turning from blue to yellow.

"Uh…what's this thing in my hand?" The boy asked, looking curiously at the Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Xion replied cheerfully.

"Oh hi uh…"-Demyx stopped his sentence midway to think for a moment-"What did you say your name was?" He blankly looked at the boy.

"I never told you my name because I don't remember it. I lost all my memories somehow."

"You lost your memories, huh? That sucks…" Demyx replies.

"…There's something strange about you three." 'Roxas' states.

"And what's that?" Demyx questions inquisitively.

"I'm not sure…you all seem familiar. Somehow…Are you sure you haven't met me before?"

"I'm positive I haven't met you before. And I'm sure Axel and Xion haven't either. We only met Roxas." Demyx replies, trying to think of even _one _instance where he could have heard about the boy.

"Well…that's alright." Replied 'Roxas', feeling slightly discouraged.

"Hey uh…what's this taste like?" He held up the ice cream closer to his face.

"It's kinda salty, but kinda sweet!" Xion replies joyfully.

Slowly he took a bite of the Ice Cream.

"Hm. Not half bad. …It tastes kinda familiar."

"Well! Maybe you had Sea-Salt Ice Cream in your past!" Xion points out with a smile.

"Maybe this will be a key to unlocking your memories!"

"I doubt it…"

"Don't get discouraged!" Xion went to wrap her arm around him, but the boy suddenly dropped his ice cream and held his head.

"Ugh…I just had the sharpest head pain…"

"Dude, are you ok!?" Demyx asked in a worried tone.

"I-I think so…" The sharp head pain returned again, but this time caused the young boy to lose his balance and fall backwards. Many images and voices flashed through his mind. One main voice was clear:

"_**YOU CAN'T SAVE HER!**_"


	15. It Just Doesn't Add Up

Jolting awake, the boy quickly looked around to see he was still on top of the Clock Tower, with Demyx, Axel, and Xion peering over him all with worried and scared expressions. As he awoke he saw their facial expressions change to a mixture of happiness and worriment.

"You're ok!" Demyx happily exclaimed, but still with a glint of concern in his bright green eyes.

"I think I'm ok at least…" He replies, sitting up and awkwardly scratching his head.

"Are you sure?" Xion hugged the young male.

"Yeah…I just have a bit of a headache."

"Well…At least you're alright." Demyx says with a smile. Both Axel and Xion seemed to be thinking about something, maybe they were both thinking about the same thing.

"Whatcha thinkin' about Axel?" He proceeds to question.

"We still don't have a name for you, right?" Axel looked over at the young boy.

"Well…yeah…I don't remember what my name was. It's really frustr-" In that moment, he was cut off by Xion.

"Yellow." She says softly.

"Huh?" The males replied.

"You're Roxas…but with Yellow eyes. That's the main difference between you two, so wouldn't it be fitting to call you that?" She smiles.

"…Yeah. That makes sense. I like it." He smiled slightly.

"Well, then its official!" Axel happy exclaimed.

_(Meanwhile…)_

As Zexion researched more and more into his discoveries, he knew that he would have to tell someone. The secret about Larxene and everything else was slowly eating him from the inside.

"Who can I ask…?"

"Ask what?" Turns out, Lexaeus was standing in the young nobody's doorway.

"You've been acting funny ever since we got back from Castle Oblivion. You're not yourself anymore."

"I'm fine; just…Can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure." Lexaeus replies, walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

After a bit of explaining, Lexaeus kept quiet, letting Zexion say everything that he needed to say. Occasionally, Lexaeus would nod or agree (just to make sure Zexion knew that he was in fact paying attention).

"And…that's about it." Zexion states, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you for listening. It means a lot."

"No problem…but…There are a few things I don't understand." Lexaeus explains.

"Oh. What don't you quite understand then?"

"Why do those beings latch onto nobodies?" Lexaeus questions.

"They do not 'latch' onto nobodies, but, rather…rejoin. The beings are sort of…revived by means of something called a 'Kindred Spirit'." Zexion clarifies.

Lexaeus gave a small chuckle in response. His laugh was very brief and deep.

"That honestly doesn't make any sense."

"That's because I'm not done yet." Zexion replied sharply.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Anyway…So…Kindred Spirits, in a sense, can be anything. In this case, it's a human and a nobody. Note how it wasn't the **human **form, but rather, the **nobody **form. It's very interesting." Zexion quickly spun around in his chair towards his desk, grabbing his Lexicon book and flipping to the pages that he copied. He then spun back around so that he was facing towards Lexaeus.

"Oh."

"Another important thing to note:" Zexion proceeded to say.

"This being _must _have darkness in their heart. But, since the base form of this species is a human, then that's not a problem."

"What if the human for whatever reason has no darkness in their heart; for example, had their heart stripped clean of darkness?" Lexaeus questions.

"It would be disastrous. The being would be damaged mentally."

"…How so?" Lexaeus asked carefully.

"The being wouldn't be stable. It would be unpredictable."

"That's odd."

"Again, I've only encountered one human that had _no _darkness in their heart, so it's no use worrying about that."

"Well…you mentioned about Larxene. What about her?"

"I have no idea. We're just going to have to wait." Zexion answered, honestly not knowing what to say.

"Alright. Tell me when you find anything out ok?" Lexaeus slowly got up and walked towards the door.

"I will."


	16. Defense

**Author's Note: Just getting used to writing out battle scenes. Don't mind me. =3 By the way, if you have spare time, tell me how I did! ^^**_  
_

* * *

_(The next day…)_

"How long do you think they're going to be gone?" Xion asks, sitting down on the steps to the train station. She sat with her knees against her chest and her chin rested on her knees.

"I have no idea." Demyx replied. He was lying on the ground, staring at the orange colored sky.

"I'm not sure why Axel would wanna go train with Yellow." Xion sighed.

"Eh. I'm not sure either, though it doesn't really seem all that odd to me."

"Though…It does seem like a good idea to do that." Demyx continues.

"Yeah…In case any Org Members show up or something…" Xion quickly stood up.

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea!"

Demyx laughed at the sight of Xion's enthusiasm.

"Alright. We'll train. It's better to be out in the open anyway."

"So Demyx, how do you fight exactly?" Xion questions.

"Well. That's a good question." Demyx grinned. He quickly stood up, placing his hand up in the air. Water then flowed around him like Reflect magic, with the water flowing upwards above his hand to form a small dark blue bubble. After the bubble was fully formed, Demyx popped it with his hand. Then his sitar, Arpeggio, appeared in the air. He quickly caught it by right under the top of the instrument, spinning it around and then holding it in his one hand. He then pointed at Xion with his other free hand, a playful smirk appearing on his face.

She laughed at the display, as it seemed over-the-top to her.

"Wow, you _really _have a fancy way of summoning your guitar huh?" She asked lightheartedly.

"It's a Sitar!" Demyx replies in a slightly irritated tone.

"And," He proceeded to say, back in his usual cheery tone. "It's not over-the-top, it's completely **AWESOME**."

Xion busted out laughing again.

"You really are something, Demyx."

He grinned in response.

"Fine then missy, show me how _you _summon your Keyblade."

Quickly, a thin flash of light appeared near Xion's right hand. As the light dissipated, a keyblade was left behind.

"Aw! That's boring." Demyx says in a disappointed tone.

"Fine. Limme try and 'fancy' it up for you." Xion says in a teasing tone. She quickly desummoned her keyblade, and shot her hand up in the air. The thin flash of light appeared again near her hand, the keyblade being left behind. She quickly threw the Kingdom Key in the air, jumping and catching it, then lunging towards Demyx, trying to bring the keyblade down on him similar to a jump attack.

He quickly sidestepped out of the way.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to catch you off guard." She smirked.

"Fine!" Demyx replied, swinging his Sitar at her. The two battled (but Demyx not so much, as he was trying not to hit her) for a little bit, each one trying to hit each other but missing by just a little bit. Xion quickly used a Sliding Dash attack (which the attack itself is not that powerful), sliding herself close to Demyx and quickly attacking him. While he managed to block the attacks, he was a little late with blocking the Sliding Dash. As Xion kept blindly swinging, Demyx saw a fatal opening in her attacks. He quickly teleported behind her and jabbed her in the back with the bottom of his Sitar, which sent Xion flying forward.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Xion complained, lifting herself off of the ground. She quickly stood back up again, and tried to attack Demyx again. He quickly blocked the attack with the neck of his Sitar, sliding it downwards making Xion lose her balance a bit from her keyblade being swung downwards. He then quickly kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back again.

"Stop doing that!" Xion yelled, getting back up again.

Demyx had a slightly displeased look on his face, sighing slightly.

"Xion, you're not being defensive. You need to keep your guard up."

"I'm not?"

"Yeah. You need to learn to be more defensive. Just being offensive isn't good enough. You have to have a good balance of both." He smiles at her, and it was sort of that teacherly smile that they give you when they're trying to show you something.

"I didn't know you could act like a teacher." Xion replied playfully.

"W-well…I guess it just comes naturally?" Demyx slightly scratched his head, not really knowing how to reply.

"Haha! That's good enough I guess."


	17. The Beginning of the End

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction Part 17

The Beginning Of The End

_(Almost One Month Later…)_

Saïx quickly teleported into the Round Room.

"My apologies, Xemnas." He quickly says.

"Hmph. It's fine. You do realize why I called you here, correct?"

"Yes. It's been a little over a month since Larxene has been back."

"Looks like she joined the traitors…" Xemnas leans back, placing his right hand under his right cheek to hold his head up.

"Who should we send to eliminate her?"

"I have an idea…" Saïx quickly teleported out of the room.

Zexion silently sat at his desk in his room, his head resting on top of his arms. Well, in fact, he was sleeping. He had stayed up the night before, and he had been having insomnia for the past few days. Though his talk with Lexaeus a few weeks ago had calmed him down, the relief didn't last for very long. He felt like he had been going in circles for a while, which tired him out even more.

The young nobody jolted awake as he heard a loud knock on the door.

"You're needed in the Round Room, _immediately_." Saïx said sharply. Zexion only gave a slight nod in response. Obviously, since Saïx had not opened the door, he did not see Zexion's reply.

A few moments later, Zexion finally felt awake enough to go to the Round Room, but he knew what was going to happen there was not going to be good.

As Zexion appeared in the Round Room, he immediately shifted around nervously in his seat.

"Y-You wanted to see me?" You could obviously hear in his voice that he was tired, but he was doing an ok job at hiding his tiredness in his body language.

"Yes. We have a task for you." Saïx started.

"Larxene has obviously failed us in the mission that we have given her, and we have reason to believe she is now a traitor as well. We need you to eliminate her, and fill in her role to bring back the traitors." Xemnas explains in his usual no-nonsense tone.

These words woke Zexion right up from being half awake.

"Wh-what!? B-But…"

"Wait, don't you know something about one of the traitors, Zexion?" Saïx said in a sort of taunting tone, but maybe it was just Zexion who took it in that sort of sense.

"Oh. Yes, please do explain what you mean by that, Zexion. We'd both love to know."

At this point, the poor young nobody's mind was racing. He couldn't put a proper sentence together if he tried. He thought for a moment, if he did have a heart, it would be racing and beating out of his chest almost. He felt like he was going to crack from all of the pressure.

"Alright! I'll go eliminate No. XII…But if you want to know what I found out about one of the traitors please let me be brief as I don't know much myself." Zexion caved in from stress, at first holding his head a bit, but relaxing after the exclamation.

"Go ahead." Saïx said, moving his right hand in a sort of "you may proceed" motion.

"Well, it's something like this…"

After a few dreadful (or, at least it felt dreadful to Zexion) moments of explanation, Xemnas seemed to be the only one of the two other nobodies in the room following along. Saïx seemed either completely confused or completely dumbfounded. Not to say that Saïx isn't smart, but he just wasn't quite getting was Zexion was saying.

"And that's all I know." Zexion wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but felt as though right now was not the right time. He wasn't out of hot water yet.

"Interesting…" Xemnas says, half to himself and half out loud.

"Um…" Saïx mumbled, mainly to himself. The mutter was so silent that Zexion didn't hear it, but Xemnas did. He paid it no mind though.

"S-So…Is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed. Don't fail us like Larxene did." Xemnas says, Zexion breaking his train of thought.

As soon as Zexion teleported away, Xemnas gave a quick glance to Saïx.

"Did you get all of that?" Xemnas asked in his usual normal tone. Saïx himself took this as if he said it with a bit of…_humor_?

Saïx then shot a confused glance at Xemnas.

"…What?" Xemnas shot an obviously perplexed look at Saïx. Maybe it was the nobody's imagination.

"It's been a long day." Saïx heaved a small sigh and teleported out of the room.

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts that's over…" Zexion mumbled, breathing a very heavy sigh of relief. As he opened the door to his bedroom, he was shocked to see someone was in his room.

"Oh, Hello there, Zexion. You don't mind me reading this, right?" Luxord said, looking up at Zexion as he sat at his desk reading his Lexicon.

"Number 10, what are you doing!?" Zexion felt infuriated at this point. His final few moments in the Castle and they would be spent with someone he particularly never liked. Zexion stormed into his room, ripped the Lexicon from Luxord's hands.

"Don't you have any decency!?"

"What's the matter? Is there something going on that I'm not allowed to know of? I couldn't help but overhear that you were called to the Round Room-" Luxord was cut off by Zexion who said:

"It's none of your concern, No.X, now will you please leave?"

"Whatever you wish, Zexion." Luxord said with a smug smile as he left the room.

Zexion heaved a heavy sigh as he heard Luxord walk away.

"Great…What have I gotten myself into…?" He walked over and sat down on his bed. After a few moments, he laid down on the bed. Zexion became lost in thought again, and as much as he knew he had to leave the Castle, he didn't want to. He closed his eyes for a minute and relaxed, though he knew he couldn't let himself fall asleep.

A small knock at the door woke Zexion up from a deep sleep.

"…Zexion?" The voice belonged to Lexaeus of all people.

"Yes?"

"Did Luxord stop by your room?"

"Yes…" Zexion sighed. "Yes he did."

With that, Lexaeus walked into Zexion's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"

"No, I have to leave anyway." Zexion mumbled, sitting up and stretching a bit.

"'Leave'?"

"Yes, I've been given the assignment that No. XII had, except the added bonus for me is that I have to eliminate her first." He obviously said the second part of the sentence with a noticeable sarcastic tone.

"Oh. I guess you have to…" Lexaeus muttered.

"I suppose I should be heading off…I don't want No. VII knowing I'm still here."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Oh, one more thing: Make sure No. X stays out of my room." Zexion requests.

Lexaeus nodded. And with that, Zexion teleported out of the room.

Luxord sat in his room, his feet up on his desk, lying back in his desk chair.

"Hm…So I was right. There _is _something that Zexion is hiding. …But how to put it this information to my advantage…?"

"Let's see the next hand Zexion plays…" Luxord mumbles, staring at one of his cards, a slight smile appearing on his face.


	18. Ignoring Orders

As Zexion appeared in Twilight Town, he saw he was in what appeared to be the downtown area, with different shops and things scattered about. The first thing that needed to be done (but the last thing Zexion would ever want to do): Find Larxene.

He slowly walked around Twilight Town, looking to see where she'd be. He didn't really know where to look. The last time he had been to Twilight Town was when he was training Roxas, who at the time was the newest Organization Member. This made him think to Roxas, wondering where he, Xion, Demyx, and Axel were at.

After a short while of searching, he thought he heard footsteps behind him.

"I guess my time's up huh?" Larxene says, but without her usual sadistic or mean tone. She said it…quite normally. Zexion quickly spun around to see her leaning against a wall, facing towards him.

"That's what the Superior told me."

She only sighs in response.

"You know, I never really liked you, but I don't think this is the right thing." Zexion at this point felt torn. Killing Larxene wouldn't make any difference about the Traitors, and only he knew that she did not join with them. On the other hand, the last thing Zexion wanted to do was betray the Organization. That was out of the question.

"It's not?" She replied, her voice matching the shocked and perplexed expression on her face.

Zexion pauses for a moment, and then deeply sighs.

"I don't think you deserve to die without knowing entirety of what I've found out." He tried to change the subject, if just a few moments. Zexion then explained everything to Larxene, this time not leaving out almost any details. He, for whatever reason, found it easier talking to Larxene, rather than talking to Saïx or Xemnas, which he found surprising.

"And…That's everything." Zexion says, taking a deep breath afterword.

"Jeez. Is there anything you don't know?" She said; her voice back into its normal tone. This calmed Zexion down a bit to hear that, which he found odd.

"I'm not sure…" He slightly smiled at her. He then, without thinking, summoned a Dark Corridor.

"Now get going." Zexion said, his smile becoming a bit more obvious.

"…What!?" Larxene exclaimed.

"Are you…serious? You're not trying to trick me are you? If you are I swear I will bnot/b let you get away with it!"

"You trusted me with the fact that you were in the Castle though you were not supposed to be there, and with information about No. XIII. I'm going to trust you that you're going to stay alive. I'll get you out of this mess one day. But not right now."

"…Thank you." Larxene quickly ran over and hugged Zexion, and then ran into the portal.

As soon as he closed the portal, he then realized what he had done.

"I-I…Betrayed the Organization…" He didn't even know at the gravity of what he was doing just a few moments ago, but as soon as he did, the weight of everything hit him like a train.

"Wait…If she's not here, then they won't bother looking for her…" Zexion thought out loud.

"I think…I think I could make this work…But…I'll need to stay here for a while…" He slowly started to calm down, but he felt the slightest bit guilty. This guilt was, however, overshadowed by the fact that he saved Larxene, and that she was ihonestly/i grateful.

"Now, to find everyone else…"


	19. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Zexion quickly paced through Twilight Town, trying to find the four "traitors". The quicker he found them, the quicker he could explain his and their situation to them. As he walked through the center of Twilight Town, he happened to glance up at the sky.

Like usual, the sky was a bright orange, and the sun was locked in the sky.

_Wait…The sun is moving._ Zexion thought.

_How is that possible? _The sun in Twilight Town was odd, being "stuck" in place. The world was always in a constant sunset. But why would it suddenly change like that?

Zexion shook his head, and figured it was his weary mind playing tricks on him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a dark blur rush past him.

Quickly looking over at what he thought he has seen, he saw a small lone Shadow Heartless.

_A…Heartless? _He studied it, just for a moment. The Shadow heartless looked a bit…off. Yes, it had the small dark body, stubby legs, long arms with claws, and yellow eyes. It seemed like it was…missing something. The way it walked around was quite odd to. Zexion had surely remembered that the Shadow heartless walk on two legs (though they did tend to have a funny way of walking), while this creature had a very balanced way of walking, and it walked on its hands and feet. The Heartless also was completely still, as if it was lost in thought, staring off into space. This was extremely odd to him, because Heartless were supposed to be mindless, and this creature being 'lost in thought' was fairly out of place.

_It's missing its antennas. _Zexion thought. _How would it not have them though? That must mean it's not a Heartless…_

He studied the small being a bit more. Zexion then noticed something that he had not seen before.

The small creature had a strange symbol on its right shoulder, a symbol that Zexion had never seen before. It looked to be a marking of a crescent moon partially connected with something else, but it was too difficult to see from the distance that the being was away from him.

The 'Heartless' turned around very quickly, looking directly at Zexion. It studied him quietly for a few moments, its glowing yellow eyes piercing right into him.

It then quickly ran towards him, shortening the distance between them. It then studied him even more.

_Is it looking for something…or someone?_

The creature then stretched its body out, meeting Zexion eye-to-eye. This made Zexion jump back, as he did not expect it to do something like that. The way that the being had stretched its body out made it so that only the torso of the creature was stretched, but not its legs. The strange 'Heartless' made a sharp exhale sound, and showed its displeasure with a frown, turning its head slightly. The way that the 'Heartless' frowned showed its pointed razor sharp looking teeth.

Shrinking back to its normal size, it then quickly ran off.

"…What in Kingdom Heart's name was that creature?" Zexion quickly summoned his Lexicon to see if maybe it had something in there about the being he had just saw. Scanning through the book, he tried to first see if he could find the strange symbol that the 'Heartless' had.

"…Zexion?" A very familiar voiced called from far away. The voice startled Zexion, and caused him to slam his Lexicon shut.

"N-No. VIII?" Zexion asked, looking up at the person approaching him.

"What are you doing here?" Axel asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Look, please, I mean no harm."

"So you _weren't _sent here by Xemnas and Saïx?"

"W-Well…I was but…I ignored orders. I need to join your side."

"Oh. Well that's gonna be hard to explain…" Axel scratched the back of his head slightly.

"Please trust me."

"You're not one to lie; Zexy." Axel says with a playful tone. He then opens a Corridor Of Darkness.

"I'll take you to where everyone else is." He then walked through the portal quickly, and Zexion quickly followed behind.

* * *

"Welp. We got a new guest." Axel says completely nonchalantly, sitting on the Clock Tower where the rest of the quartet was sitting.

"Guest?" Xion asked, slightly being cut off by Zexion walking out of the Corridor Of Darkness.

"Hello, um, please don't be alarmed. I don't mean any harm." Zexion says quickly, before anyone had the chance to react.

"Oh…Uh…That's ok I guess…?" Demyx replied, being quite puzzled.

"Can you please let me explain why I'm here? Everything will make sense once I'm done."

"Sure!" Xion replied with a smile, trying to calm down the obviously very nervous Zexion.

* * *

"Wait…" Xion mumbled.

"So, you're saying that you know what Yellow is?"

"Yes, I am." Zexion slightly smiled.

Roxas's eyes quickly changed to yellow, and he replied with "Well then explain."

Zexion quickly jumped off the edge of the Clock Tower, and then floated back up in front of everyone else. They all seemed to reply to this action with a unanimous "Whoa!"

"…How are you floating?" Yellow asked, being extremely mystified about what he was seeing.

"The power of illusion, my friend. Anyway, let me explain here b-"Zexion cut himself off, slightly gasping.

"What's wrong?" Xion questioned.

"…The…The pages….They're…Gone…"

"They're _gone?_ Can't you just…summon them back or something?" Demyx inquired.

"It's not like that No. IX! They were **ripped out of my Lexicon**!" Zexion panicked, searching through his book to see what other pages might have been torn out.

"…That's why I couldn't look up what that creature was, the page for that was ripped out too!" Zexion angrily said to himself.

"Creature? What creature?" Yellow asked.

"That's not important right no-…" Zexion again, cut himself off mid-sentence.

"The only person who could have possibly taken the pages…" Zexion said to himself.

"…**NO. X**!"

"Luxord? Why would he want to take the pages of your book?" Xion questioned quite innocently, to make sure not to upset Zexion even more.

"I'm not sure…Whatever he's up to, it can't be good."

"Uh…" Yellow said slightly awkwardly.

"Are you gonna explain about me or…?" He didn't say this with a rude sense. It sounded more like he was completely confused about what and who everyone else was talking about.

"Ah. Yes, I'm sorry. I haven't slept in a few days and I didn't mean to overreact like that."

"It's cool." Yellow replied.

"Anyway."

"Yellow, you are a very rare species. In fact, only a few of your species have ever existed. You are…well…I couldn't translate your exact species name, due to it being written in a language I've never seen before. But I was able to piece together exactly how you ended up here." Zexion said.

"You used to be a human, where you were from I don't know, but I do know how you got from being a human to here." He continued.

"How your species is made is that a human with a very strong heart is killed in such a way with pure darkness that their body is destroyed but their heart, mind, and soul are still intact. Then you are sent to what is the equivalent of a 'Waiting Room', waiting for a 'Kindred Spirit' to revive you."

"So that's what Blue is, right?" Yellow asked.

"Erm…'Blue'?"

"Yeah. If you guys are calling me 'Yellow' after my eye color, then calling him 'Blue' after his fits, right?" Yellow shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Oh. Alright." Zexion replied.

"So, how a 'Kindred Spirit' and your species combine is unknown to me, but somehow combining with said being revives your species, and the two co-exist in the same body."

"Another thing to note, the human _must_ have had darkness in their heart when they died, or else the being will be unstable." Zexion added.

"Why mention that though?" Xion asked.

"Because…Yellow…I don't sense any darkness in you. At all."

"Oh." Yellow had a slightly confused look on his face, as he really didn't know how to respond.

"That's a…bad thing?"

"Yes. Because that fact means that you will be unstable."

"As in…?"

"You may not be able to control your emotions, such as anger or sadness. Overall you should be relatively normal, but you may not be able to control said emotions."

"Oh. That's not a big deal."

"Wait!" Xion exclaimed.

"So if Yellow has emotions, that means he has a heart, right?"

"Of course. That also means that Roxas now has a heart too, as the beings share the same heart. This fact is something I found very interesting."

"So Roxas is a human now!" Xion had the biggest smile on her face. It made her extremely happy that Roxas now really did have emotions.

"Theoretically, yes." He returned Xion's smile with a smaller, softer one of his own.

"I don't mean to dampen the mood but…This brings me to my theory."

"Axel, you have faded, but then came back, correct?" Zexion asked, looking over at Axel.

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling you have a species that's similar to Yellow in you, too. Why I think this is because I've theorized that the Kindred Spirit has to die, or in your case, 'fade', in order to combine with said species."

"Oh." Axel said, being slightly bewildered.

"But, it hasn't made itself known yet?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm a little bit confused about what you're saying." Axel said, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"In due time I suppose…" Zexion sighed.

"I guess it'd be kinda cool to know someone else that's like me. Maybe they even knew me when I was a human." Yellow added in.

"Yeah! That'd be really cool." Xion replied.


	20. Small Question, Horrible Consequences

Xion, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion all sat atop the Clock Tower silently. Zexion was floating in front of the ledge, reading his lexicon. Xion was reading another book that Zexion had given her, and Demyx was doing the same thing. Axel was…sleeping?

Xion slowly looked up from her book and looked at Zexion.

"Um…Zexion…Can I ask you something?" She asked softly, making sure not to shatter his concentration too badly, and making sure not to disturb Demyx or wake Axel up.

Zexion looked up from his book and smiled at the young girl.

"Sure."

"…What happens when nobodies die?" Xion questioned. What had happened to Axel not too long ago was still floating around in her mind. She was still wondering and thinking about it. She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask such an innocent question.

"…I'm not exactly sure…" Zexion replied, contemplating about what Xion had just asked him.

"I suppose we could look around my library to see if there's any book that has the answer." He said with a soft smile. Zexion had a 'secret library' that was in Twilight Town that only he knew about. He would go there if the other Organization members bothered him too much, or if he just wanted to be alone.

Demyx then quickly looked up from his book.

"Can I come too?"

"Sure. I trust you enough to be in there."

"What about Axel?" Xion asked.

"Um…Well…He's sleeping. I suppose we could just let him go."

Xion stood up and walked over to Axel and shook him a bit.

"Huh-what?" Axel said, opening his eyes and looking slightly dazed.

"Wake up, you sleepy-head!" Xion grinned.

"What are we doing?"

_I'm not exactly sure if I trust Axel being in my Library…Well…What's the worst he could do?_

"We were going to go to my library. No. XIV asked me a question and we're going to find the answer."

"Oh. Ok."

Zexion then quickly teleported all of them to his library. The area looked like a normal library with tall rows of books with all of them neatly organized. The floor had a large tile design that was in a rhombus shape, one tile being dark green, the other a sort of white-green. The walls were a sort of light green color as well.

"Wait…Books…" Axel contemplated for a moment.

"Do you have the Death Note?!"

"Do I have what now?" Zexion asked.

"Death note!" And with that, Axel ran off in search of his…Death Note?

"WAIT! Get back here!" Zexion yelled, running after Axel.

"Um…You wanna help me look for it then?" Xion inquired, looking up at Demyx.

"Uh…What are you looking for?"

"A book about how what happens when Nobodies die."

"Why are you asking about that?" Demyx blinked.

"Well…I've been wondering about what happened to Axel and…I'm too shy to ask him, so I asked Zexion. He said he didn't know either." Xion explained.

"Ah. Well, that makes sense. I'll help you look then." He said with a smile.

The two friends then went off in search of the book.

Meanwhile, Zexion was still chasing Axel around the library.

"WHERE IS THE DEATH NOTE?!" Axel yelled.

"THERE IS NO DEATH NOTE!"

"YES THERE IS!"

"NO THERE IS NOT!" Zexion tackled Axel down on the ground.

"OW!"

"STOP RUNNING RAMPADE IN MY LIBRARY!"

Just a few feet away, Yellow was sitting on a chair with his elbows resting on a small table reading a book. He slowly looked up from his book and stared at the two nobodies before shaking his head and continuing to read.

Axel then stood up, and seemed unfazed by the tackle from Zexion.

Demyx and Xion then teleported to where they were and both seemed slightly disappointed.

"Xion and I couldn't find anything."

Zexion then quickly stood up and sort of dusted himself off slightly.

"Well. Then I have another option."

Xion tilted her head to the side slightly.

"We could test it out ourselves." Zexion stated.

"We could!?"

"Yes, follow me." Zexion then walked off to another part of the library. Xion, Demyx, and Axel all followed behind him.

_Meh…I'll catch up with them later…_ Yellow thought, overhearing their conversation but feeling indifferent about following them and seeing what they were up to.

* * *

"Alright, so I think I have an idea." Zexion said as they arrived in another room in the library. It didn't have any books in it, though.

"First off…I need a volunteer."

"I do!" Xion said, raising her hand.

"Xion…" Demyx said softly.

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course! Don't worry!" Xion smiled.

Zexion was a little bit wary about letting her volunteer as well.

_I was hoping Axel would want to do it… _He thought, since he was slightly annoyed at Axel for running around his Library looking for a…death note.

"Well…Alright." Zexion said.

"So, here's the plan. , step over here." He pointed to a little ways away from everyone else.

Xion nodded, and then walked over to where he pointed.

" , I need your cooperation as well."

"Ok?"

"How this is going to work is like this: , you're going to summon a water clone and make it attach onto Xion."

"W-Wouldn't that make her drown?!"

"Yes, but her 'dying' that way makes it easier for us to bring her back."

"…Alright…"

"When she's 'drowned', we'll need someone to use telepathy to communicate with her."

"None of you have telepathy, so I'm going to have to temporarily give you that ability. Since has the water clone, and giving it to someone else would cause a delayed reaction, I'm going to give you the telepathy, No. IX."

Demyx nodded.

_I have a really bad feeling about this… _Demyx thought.

"Well…What am I supposed to do?" Axel asked.

"Stand there, ultimately." Zexion answered.

Axel crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"Anyway…" Zexion opened up his lexicon, and flipped to a certain page. He then used some sort of spell, which looked like a small line of energy going from his hand to Demyx's forehead.

_Testing. Can you hear this? _Zexion thought.

Demyx nodded and had a slightly shocked look on his face.

_Whoa…This is so cool…_

"Don't get used to it. It will wear off in the next day or so."

"Anyway… , when you're ready, we can start."

Xion's mind raced, and she felt extremely nervous.

_Well…Here goes nothing…_

She nodded slowly.

"Alright. Summon the water clone."

Demyx reluctantly summoned his Sitar and played a familiar sounding song, and a water clone appeared in the room. Playing a slightly different set of chords, the water clone then jumped onto Xion and surrounded her body with water.

After a few moments, Xion stood absolutely still.

* * *

Xion woke up in an area that was completely pitch black. She was surrounded by darkness.

"Is this it…?"She said. She slowly stood up and observed her surroundings.

"_Hello? Hello can you hear me?" _The voice belonged to Demyx.

"Demyx!"

"_Tell me what you see._"

"Um…Darkness…Lots and lots of darkness…"

* * *

"Well, that's normal. Don't worry, ." Zexion said.

"Does she see anything else?"

* * *

"_Do you see anything else?_"

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a small white light shined from the middle of the darkness, as if someone punched a hole in the wall.

"A…Light?"

"I see a light."

"_A light?_"

* * *

"A light…?"

"Tell her to walk into it."

Demyx was taken aback.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

_No…Actually…_ He added in his mind.

* * *

"_Zexion says walk towards it._"

"…Are you sure?"

"…_I trust him on this one…_"

"…Alright." Xion slowly walked toward the light.

As she walked into it, she was seemingly…teleported to another area?

"Where am I?"

* * *

"She doesn't know where she is."

"Tell her to describe her surroundings."

* * *

"_What do you see?_"

"A…field…? With a tree…?"

* * *

"A field with a tree."

Zexion's eyes widened, both panic and fear being shown in his facial expression.

"Get her out of there now!"

"What?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

* * *

"Wh-what…" She felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell over onto the grass.

"_XION! Are you still there?!" _

Demyx quickly desummoned the water clone. Xion didn't wake up, and ended up falling to the ground. Midway through her fall, Axel teleported over to her and caught her.

"XION! Xion are you ok!?" Demyx frantically yelled, running over to her.

Her skin was pale and her face seemingly had no life to it.

"NO!" Demyx yelled, putting her on the ground and trying to do CPR. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, but he still tried everything he could.

"XION! XION WAKE UP!" He kept trying to revive her, but he didn't get any sort of reply.

Zexion watched the scene unfold helplessly. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. This happened and it was all his fault. Just a small, innocent question from Xion ended up this way.

Axel just watched the scene unfold was well. He was too stunned to do anything.

"XION PLEASE!" Demyx cried, shaking her more.

"I…I think she's gone…" Axel said softly, sadness eating at his voice.

"NO! SHE'S NOT GONE!"

Zexion slowly walked over to Demyx and put his hand on his shoulder.

"…I'm sorry…"

Demyx angrily took Zexion's hand off of his shoulder.

"This is all my fault…Why did I let this happen…!?" Demyx stood up slowly.

Axel gingerly picked up Xion and was about to teleport away before being interrupted by a loud yell.

"**XION**!" Roxas cried, running into the room and towards the young girl.

"What happened?!"

Axel didn't reply.

"It was a mistake…" Zexion said softly.

"WHAT?! JUST A MISTAKE!?" Roxas angrily yelled. He couldn't understand how 'just a mistake' could end up having someone that meant the world to him die.

Axel looked away, then teleported out of the room.

Roxas teleported away as well.

Demyx didn't know what he was supposed to do at this point. He murdered his best friend.

"…I'm leaving too…" Demyx teleported out of the room.

"How did I let this happen…I knew that the light she saw wasn't right…"

"My curiosity got someone killed…"

"A close friend, no less…"

"…I need to find Demyx…" Zexion said, teleporting out of the room, leaving it silent and empty.


	21. The Second Soul Forgotten

A lone girl sits in the middle of a vast field underneath a huge tree. The field seemed to have no end, stretching out in all directions endlessly, the grass swaying silently in the breeze and the sun beating down onto the ground. The tree the girl was sitting under was the only source of shade in the whole area. The 11 days that the girl had spent there felt like an eternity, seeing the sun rise and set every day was seemingly getting old. The girl was young, only about 16 years of age. She had on a black cloak, which had a hood on it. She also had on black short of heeled boots with matching black pants. She had on black gloves that covered her hand and part of her lower arms as well. Her hair was black, short, and parted over to the right and went just above her eye. Her eyes were a deep violet color.

She contemplated about a few things, sometimes saying them to herself, sometimes silently thinking them.

"Alright, let's recap…"

"My name: Violet."

"Mother's name: Lavender."

"Boyfriend's name: Yellow."

"Boyfriend's mother's name: Auburn."

"…Is that everything?" Violet tried to recall what brought her here in the first place, but it seemed as though there was a blank in her mind. She had a whole scene in her head about how she supposed she got here, but a person in the scene was missing.

Was it someone important?

Or was it someone that wasn't all that important at all?

She continued to question these things to herself both out loud and occasionally silently.

Violet then suddenly thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

The girl looked over at the figure, and saw someone with a black cloak on, similar to her own, and had their hood up, obscuring their face.

The teenager stood up and went to run towards the figure, but quickly collapsed onto the ground.

_Holy crap… _She thought, realizing how much of her strength was gone.

She stood back up again and ignored the pain in her legs, running over to the other person.

She first grabbed her hand and flipped her onto her back.

"Are you ok!?" She asked. The person's hood slid off, revealing the figure's face.

**She looked just like the girl. **

Before the female had any time to react, her vision seemed to be blinded by a bright light.

Shielding her eyes, when she moved her arm, she discovered she was in a much, _much_, different area.

The area she was in ultimately looked like a graveyard in the middle of the night. There was fog on the ground that went up to about her ankles, and there seemed to be a small, broken down fence closing in the area, though it looked like you could just walk over it. There were also many tombstones scattered about on the other side of the fence. The text was too faded to be able to read the writing. The fog also was visible all over about 10 feet away from the border that the fences made. There were also a few dead leave-less trees in a few places.

Violet looked down at the young girl.

_I know…_

She realized what she had to do. Violet had remembered from her time as a human being taught about something a little similar to what was happening to her right now. She thought she knew what she was doing, but even so, she wasn't exactly sure.

"Welp…Here goes everything…" She started to give all of her remaining energy to the black haired girl, what little of it she had left.

"I suppose you deserve to live a bit more than I do, then…"She said with a slight smile.

* * *

"And there goes **another** one…" A person says. He was sitting in the fetal position with his back up against the tree in the field.

"I suppose that means we're next, huh?"

He got no reply.

"Oh, come on…I always hated these one sided conversations…" The male said with a slight frown. The other male he was talking to had a very similar body build to him. They both wore black cloaks with black gloves, pants, and boots.

He still got no reply.

"Hmph. I'm starting to think you either A: Forgot how to talk or B: Just really hate me…"

"You've proven your distaste for me before, but I thought we were going to put the past behind us. You know, because hate gets you nowhere."

The other male made a slight sound in response that sounded a bit like a scoff, but it was more like a sharp exhale or, by stretch of the imagination, a quick irritated sigh.

The talkative male rolled his eyes.

"You know, I have to wonder…do they remember you? Do they remember…me?" He slightly chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the more memorable out of the two of us…"

"Oh well…I suppose we'll see them soon enough, won't we?" He continued taunting.

He didn't get a response.

"Ugh…You're so boring."


	22. Borrowed Tears

Zexion quickly stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness and searched around where he teleported to.

He was walking around in an area called the Bailey in a world named Hallow Bastion, or, as it used to be known, Radiant Garden.

He walked down the path and a little ways further down, a large open area. The floor seemingly had tile and had a strange sort of pattern to it. It also looked relatively old and worn, with various parts of the tile design having scratches, cracks, or parts being missing entirely.

On the upper left side, near where the tile pattern ended and another path began, Demyx was lying on the ground looking up at the sky.

Zexion carefully walked over to him, contemplating on what exactly he was supposed to say.

" …?" He asked softly, trying not to startle him.

"…What…?" Demyx replied just as softly but much more flatly.

"I didn't want to leave you alone." Zexion said.

"That's really the last thing you need right now."

"What's it matter?" Demyx questioned, his voice this time being a bit louder.

"I'm a murderer."

" , it's not your fault. If anything it's my fault." Zexion tried putting the blame on himself to try to help Demyx feel maybe a little bit better, but deep down he knew it wasn't going to help.

Demyx shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to let you blame yourself."

"If I reacted faster, she'd still be here…It's my fault she's gone…"

" …Please…Don't do this to yourself."

Demyx slowly sat up and took a deep breath, then faced towards Zexion.

"I can't forgive myself, though. I just can't. I could have prevented this…" Zexion took a close look at Demyx's face and noticed something…_odd_...something _very very odd_.

" !"

"What?" He replied.

"You're…You're _crying_."

Demyx's eyes widened.

"I-I'm what?" He quickly wiped his face and saw his sleeve become damp.

"Z-Zexion…How am I crying!?" Demyx always believed deep down that nobodies did, in fact, have emotions, but he had never been brought to full blown tears before by anything. He's maybe felt something to the equivalent of sadness, but he couldn't remember ever crying.

Zexion slowly walked over to Demyx and kneeled down in front of him, then slowly patted his shoulder to try to calm him down.

Demyx, on the other hand, seemed to be sobbing even more because of that fact that he realized he had been crying.

"I…think I know why this is happening." Zexion states.

" …I think this gives me reason to believe that you're linked with someone as well, similar to and . What I think is…Maybe…Your need to feel the emotion of sadness was so strong…That your soul channeled the unused emotions of your kindled spirit…"-He put his two index fingers up.-"And you ended up…seemingly borrowing the emotions of the being, and ended up using them yourself."-He put his two index fingers together as he said that.-"That's what I believe."

"S-So…"Demyx said, starting to calm down a little.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"It could mean many things, really." Zexion responded, putting his hands down.

"Though, most likely, it means that you two have a closer bond than that of 's bond with Yellow, or 's bond with his still unnamed kindled spirit. They only could 'borrow' their emotions after they combined, but you can seemingly channel your kindled spirit's emotions even though you two haven't even met."

Demyx then realized something.

"Wait, do you think Xion has one of those kindled spirit things?"

"It's very likely that she does, at this point."

"And if she does…"-Demyx stood back up.-"That means she's not dead!"

"That is what it would mean." Zexion softly smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?! We gotta go get Roxas and we have to go find Axel!" Demyx said with his voice suddenly back in its usual happy-go-lucky tone. He then grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him back onto his feet.

Zexion smiled a bit more.

"Alright. I think I know where they're all at." He then teleported them both out of Hallow Bastion.


	23. Don't Worry

_(Meanwhile…)_

As Axel teleported to the top of the Clock Tower, he still held Xion in his arms.

He shook her, trying to snap her into consciousness.

"Xion! Xion, wake up!" Axel yelled, shaking her more.

Slowly, the color on Xion's face became pale, and her body started to become cold.

"No! Xion! You can't leave!" He continued to shake her.

"Please…"

* * *

"Come on, you gotta wake up now!" A female voice said. She had a medium pitched voice, not too high, not too low.

Xion thought she felt someone shaking her.

"Seriously, don't be a sleepyhead!"

* * *

Axel glanced down at Xion's face again, and saw something incredible.

Color was returning to her face, and her body warmth was slowly coming back.

"XION!" He shook her more.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Axel…?" Her voice sounded weak, maybe even slightly muffled.

Axel hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry; you're going to be ok."

_"Who's this guy?" _A voice asked, the same one that seemingly woke Xion up. She figured that it was probably her imagination, and she was honestly too weak to care.

Axel quickly teleported them over to her house. He ran up the stairs and placed her down on the bed.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

Xion slowly nodded.

And with that, Axel ran out of the room.

_(A little while later…)_

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Axel yelled.

A cloaked figure walked into the house and closed the door behind him, then walked a little ways into the kitchen where Axel was.

Axel turned around for a second to see who it was. He knew within a few seconds who it was, even though they had their hood up. Just their cloak build alone gave away who it was.

"Can I see Xion?" The cloaked figure said.

"Sure, she's upstairs." It was later on in the evening by that time, and he figured that Xion had probably fallen asleep again.

"Er…What're you doing?" The figure asked.

"Making dinner."

"Oh. Alright."

There was a slight pause.

"Are you sure she wants to see me?"

"I'm sure; now get your butt upstairs." Axel said with a playful smile on his face, though he had his back facing towards the figure, so he wasn't able to see his facial expression.

With that, the figure nodded and walked into Xion's room.

She was lying down on the bed sound asleep, and she looked quite peaceful.

The cloaked man slowly walked over and shook her softly to wake her up.

"Huh…?" Xion said, opening her eyes and looking up.

"Hey…"

"Oh…Hello…" Xion's voice still sounded weak.

_"H-He looks like…" The female voice said, sounding truly shocked._

_'Looks like who?'_

_"No one, never mind…"_

_'You never really told me who you are.'_

_"That'll be for later."_

"I'm…sorry, Xion…" The man says, backing away slightly.

"Don't go…"

"And you don't need to keep your hood up…" Xion smiled.

With that, the figure smiled and put his hood down.

Xion put her arms out slightly.

"C'mere. I'm not mad at you, Demyx."

Demyx's face lit up and he quickly walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

Xion hugged him back weakly.

"I'm still sorry, though…"

"Like I said, I'm not mad at you…Don't worry about it."

"Alright…" Demyx hugged her a bit tighter.

"Er! I'm not hurting you, right?" Demyx frowned.

"Nope, not at all…"

"Good." Demyx grinned.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Demyx quickly let go of Xion and backed up, blushing slightly.

"Y-Yeah?" Demyx asked.

Suddenly, Roxas burst into the room and ran over and hugged Xion very tightly.

"XION! You're-" He was cut off by Xion placing an index finger on his mouth.

"I don't want you to worry about it." She said with a smile, blushing a bit. She removed her finger off his mouth.

"O-O-Oh…A-A-Alright…" Roxas's face turned bright red.

"D'awwww." Demyx said teasingly with a wide grin on his face.

Roxas's eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

"DEMYX!"

"Aw. I'm just teasin' ya." Demyx said, turning his wide grin into an obvious smile.

Roxas slightly pouted.

"Alright…"

"GUYS!" Axel called from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Axel can cook?" Both Roxas and Xion seemingly asked at the same time, Xion with a more puzzled tone, and Roxas with a more concerned tone.

Demyx slightly laughed.

"I suppose he can. C'mon, though." And with that, he walked out of the room, with Xion and Roxas following behind him.


	24. You Could Bet Cold Hard Munny On It

_(Two days later…)_

"I…honestly can't believe this…" Xemnas said, blankly staring off.

"We sent . She failed. We sent . He failed."

"What in Kingdom Heart's name is going on!?"

Saïx cringed. He honestly didn't know what to say to Xemnas at this point.

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Luxord said teleporting onto his chair in the Round Room.

"No.X? You, of all people?"

"Well, of course. I have the upper hand." He said, pulling out folded up pieces of paper out of his cloak pocket.

_Was that a pun? _Saïx thought.

Xemnas lightly slapped his forehead, and then slid his hand down his face.

"What? I thought it was witty." Luxord said, unfolding the papers.

"What do those say?" Saïx said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I ripped these out of Zexion's lexicon. These all have information about these strange beings. Apparently, they're somewhat significant." He quickly teleported onto the chair next to Xemnas, handed him the papers, then teleported back to his own seat.

Xemnas skimmed through the papers.

"For one thing, you know about these beings." He showed him a paper that was talking about a being of darkness.

"Another thing, Zexion told us all about this. You're a bit late to the party." He teleported the papers back into Luxord's hands and scoffed.

"Whatever, I nevertheless know about it, right? It still means I have a better hand." He smirked, folding the papers up and putting them back in his pocket.

_I **really** wish he wouldn't do that… _Saïx thought.

"…Stop that." Xemnas said.

"I can't help it." Luxord said with a smile.

"Whatever. So are you actually going to do something or what?"

"Of course I am. I'm not going to mess up like the other two."

"…You sure about that?" Saïx asked.

"Obviously. You could bet cold hard munny on it."

Xemnas slapped his forehead again.

"Just get out!"

Luxord quickly teleported out of the room.

Saïx took a deep breath, being relieved that Luxord was out of the room.

"And now we wait for this one to fail too…" Xemnas said with a sigh.


End file.
